Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels
by Monstre.Rouge
Summary: [VideoGame AU] Jack Frost was given his name by an unknown player who never seemed to respond back to him. When he encounters the Guardians, a group of well known players, he is told that he is the next Guardian. When glitches suddenly start attacking players the Guardians take it upon themselves to find out and stop the source.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi! Welp, I guess I should explain. This is a AU where the Guardians are video game characters in an MMORPG (massive-multiplayer-online-role-playing-game) called The Game. So yeah. I dunno, I guess I've just always wanted to write/read a story like this but you never see them anywhere! D: So only naturally I would take it upon myself to write one. As for pairings, I'm going to try and make it Jackrabbit, but we'll have to see how this plays out, right? Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this story!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Prologue

The computer took a few minutes to set up. The screen going black then the color and pictures appeared. He signed in quickly, another few seconds pass and the homepage comes up. There are three icons on the screen off the left side; The Game (a small icon of the world), your messages (an envelope icon), and the Board (a chat bubble icon). The Board is the place where everyone either complains about something, talk about how to get a certain item, or forming a party. You know the typical stuff.

He just got this new computer and this new game that came out not too long ago. It was all over the place, people talked about it 24/7 every day everywhere he went. So he decided to hop on the band wagon and get it too. He just got finished setting up an account a few days ago but never had the chance to get started.

That was about when he noticed the red box with a white '1' hanging over the envelope icon to the left.

It was a message.

Weird. He hasn't even talked to anyone yet, let alone create a character so he found it extremely odd to get a message already. It said:

_From: Man in the Moon [MiM]_

_Subject: Your name is…_

_Message:_

_Jack Frost_


	2. My Name is Jack Frost

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 1:

My name is Jack Frost

I flew through the dead trees, wooden staff clutched tightly in one hand as I dodged tree limbs, laughing all the while. There was a group of three people chasing me at the moment. Just to get you all up to speed; I took all their items.

Yup, all their hard earned items are now in my possession. Why did I take their stuff, you ask? Because the looks on their faces was completely priceless when they went to take out their weapons to fight off a ward of Abdominal Snowmen, courtesy of moi, and there was nothing to fight with.

I don't think this prank to be a malicious one, but one of hearty humor! And if you think otherwise than clearly you don't know a good prank when you see one.

I took their items and placed them innocently on the ground a good distance away from the group and quickly flew off. Even though I take peoples stuff, I never actually steal it, because I mean, wow, rude much? (Okay fine, I do take some things. But it's usually money so I'm sure they don't mind too much.) The wind carried me off to find my next victim.

My name is Jack Frost.

How did I come up with such a peculiar username?

A player by the name Man in the Moon told me so. I wrote a message back to the same guy, but he never says anything back. The same message is all he ever sends me. I received that message a long time ago.

I decided to entertain the thought and base my character off the name; short white hair that stuck up in odd ends, blue eyes, pale skin, and I got started off with some raggedy old clothes, but later on when I got more money I bought a blue sweatshirt that had frost designs on it to replace the old brown shawl I had. My class choice was a Mage and I have a wooden staff for my weapon of choice. I only ever use ice abilities.

I'm the type of person who is more play and no work. I can be invisible when I want to be and other times I can be pretty hard to ignore.

It wasn't until a little while later did I realize just how much the character resembled me, like in real life me, just I didn't have white hair or blue eyes. And it must be some kind of sick coincidence that my real name just so happens to be Jack.

I spent the next good hour or so freezing, messing, and even occasionally fighting other players. Naturally, however, I don't play fair so I win and they lose all their hard earned items unconditionally. But the fighting thing isn't really my style and I tend to avoid them like the plague. Sorta like how people avoid me.

See, I don't have any friends on this stupid game. In fact, I don't have friends in the real world either. I guess that's kinda what keeps me logging on. There isn't really much to lose.

There was this one kid though, now that I think about it.

His name is Jamie and he's, like, 11. He sends me messages every now and then asking me how I've been or if I'll explore this dungeon with him. Yet, no matter how many times his friends tell him how I'm just nothing but trouble he still says otherwise and continues hanging out with me occasionally. I say occasionally because, like I said, he's 11 he can't be playing this game all the time.

I flew back to my own domain. My 'domain' was just a frozen pond in the middle of some dead forest that no one ever went into. Usually you get your own 'home' that you could decorate any way you like, but there is no way I can afford something like that (although I am pretty sure I could if I actually stole other players' items). I really liked it because it was nice and quiet and isolated. But ya know solitude is nice for only a certain amount of time, and then you just start feeling lonely.

I rested on the branch of a tree. Another thing about this place is that there's always a full moon visible. It only reminded me of that one player, Man in the Moon. He gave me my name, okay, the least he could do is talk to me! A friendly 'hello' would suffice enough.

I took this time to check my inbox. Okay, so due to my happy fun times I've become quite popular when it came to harsh messages.

A transparent window opened in front of me displaying my inbox. A red box with white numbers hung over the white icon of an envelope in the top left corner, showing how many messages I had, which currently was 179. I slid my finger down the screen and glanced at the subject lines, all of them displaying numerous exclamation points and curses. Nothing I haven't seen before. The messages themselves talk about how I treated the player on the other side of the text, all of them complaining about how I was a loser, an attention whore, a newbie, oh, and my favorite; jealous that I'm not as cool as The Guardians.

I laughed out loud and checked the Delete-All box and hit the delete button.

I suppose I should elaborate on the whole "Guardian" thing.

Alright, so there is this small group of players who everyone seemed to deem The Guardians. Quite an appropriate name I think. They are complete goody-two shoes who help out all newbie players and anyone who asks and they never break any of the rules and blah blah blah boring junk. They've been around and playing far longer than I have, but I find it hilarious when I get messages claiming that I'm 'jealous' or trying to get just as much attention as them. Hah! Jealous? Of those guys? Please.

At the same time though, they may be these oh so very great players, but no one ever sees them. They're like those childhood icons. You better be good otherwise Santa Claus won't give you any presents. You better go to bed so the Sandman can give you good dreams. You better put your tooth under your pillow so the Tooth Fairy will come and get it!

Maybe that was the point, who knows. No one's ever seen them. If you go on the board there are always those few people who claim to have spotted them someplace somewhere like they're some kind of extinct mythological creatures, like Bigfoot. Then there are the people who don't think they even exist. Like someone made them up or the Admins just spew out lies just to keep people playing the game.

Jamie believes they're real players and he really wants to see them. He likes to keep me updated on all the recent spottings and on more than a few instances likes to gush about how cool they must be.

But I can't assure you they are in fact real since I have never encountered any of them. The thing is though.

I believe they exist too.


	3. Dungeons and Dragons

**A/N: **Hello, dear readers! Just some quick notes! The updates will hopefully be everyday or every other day. As for future dialect I hope I capture everything appropriately. The bit in this chapter about the town Jack's in I'd suggest Google Imaging 'old French villages'. And as for the music I'd recommend listening to:

Loin des Villes - Yann Tiersen

Which brings me to my next note. I may be giving some song recommendations every chapter just to help you guys picture how the setting is being played out and junk like that.

Anywho! That's all I got for ya this time. Enjoy the story and PLEASE RxR it would make my day!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 2:

Dungeons and Dragons

There was this rule, you see, that _every_ player abided by.

No Fighting in the Towns.

At one point in time this was a serious dilemma. There were constantly players starting random fights in the middle of towns and there were just constant problems. It was just a hodge-podge of complaints and threats and just a bunch of douchebaggery all around. When the next update for the game came out there was this new rule that the Administrators sent out to everyone. You know how there is always that one person who never listens? Yeah well there was one of those guys.

There was this one player who went to go and sucker punch some random civilian and it completely backfired on him. Some force just sent him flying out of the town. It was so funny because all you heard was his scream until he was out of earshot.

Kinda like in those one cartoons where the Coyote always seems to fall off high cliffs and as he's falling there's that whistle that slowly fades out in the distance for comedic effect. It was sort of like that. And you never realize just how funny it is until you witness it in person.

I remember this because I just happened to be there. The poor player ended up getting a real good talking to from the Admins and since it was a newly established rule at the time, they gave him a slap on the wrist, fined him 1000 gold, and sent him on his merry way.

After that no one ever fought in the towns again. But like I said, that was a long time ago and things have changed. Due to everyone's good behavior they allowed good ol' fashioned brawls. Hand-to-hand combat was permitted in towns. Of course you have to be cautious of other players around you and to keep all environment damage to a minimum. People were happy with that and now brawls happen every now and then, not as often and random as they were though. They are now usually over an accused theft or just for fun. The fights are scarce now because Tournaments started up soon after the No Fighting rule and people found it better to beat other players in front of large audiences and plus you get prizes for doing so. Bonus.

And over time the penalties have become more severe as well. You start a fight in a town you lose all your items and gold. There was also this rumor that you get restarted back to Level 1. That was just a rumor though. I think.

I walked down the streets of some random town looking at all the shops and players running to different shops or getting ready to head out of some sort of adventure. Adventuring is fun, but it's even better when you have an actual party to adventure with.

The town itself reminded me something of an old French village. There was music playing in the background, heck the music sounded very French-esque. It was nice, very fitting.

I tapped the top end of my staff on the ground and watched the as frost traveled across the cobblestone and set as a layer of ice. A few seconds later a group of players ran over the newly formed ice and slid as they ran across the surface. They yelled out in surprise as they fell and piled on top of one another. I laughed and capered off as they began to yell at my retreating back.

I wasn't sure if they were pursuing me, but I slipped through a door just as someone left the building. I chuckled quietly to myself and looked around. The room was dimly lit with candles and it smelt like wood and alcohol and another scent that smelled oddly like sweat socks. A bar.

I didn't usually drink since it was risky thing to do, getting drunk and whatnot. I mean sure it can up your Attack Power by a good amount, but it lowers your Accuracy by a shit-ton.

There were players sitting at scattered wooden tables around the room talking and laughing among themselves. The floor was made of wooden planks, like everything else in the room, and behind the bar was a large wine rack that lined that whole wall. The bartender was cleaning glasses. Why is it that they are always cleaning glasses?

I turned to leave when I heard a familiar voice in the room. I glanced around to find the source. There was a small group of people sitting around a table in the corner and they were all currently laughing. The player with their back turned to me looked familiar.

I walked up behind him, "Jamie?" I asked as I tapped his shoulder with my staff, frost patterns formed where it touched. A new technique I learned.

The person turned around as everyone at the table just went silent and kinda ignored at me and continued talking to each other.

"Jack! What are you doing here?" He smiled brightly at me as he turned completely around in his seat to face me. His character had a younger look to him, somewhat similar to me, but the voice gave his actual age away. He had brown hair and eyes. His class was a Knight which was obvious considering the large sword resting at his side. He didn't the typical knight look, the armor and everything. He looked like a normal warrior, light on the armor. His friends were a mixture of things, but from what I could see they were all Warriors and Thieves. Oh, and one Cleric too.

"What am I doing here? What do you think you're doing here? This is a bar. And you are 11." I lightly poked his forehead which he tried to slap away.

"It's not a real bar, Jack. Jeez." He said back as he rolled his eyes. He would've looked annoyed if it weren't for the smile still on his face.

"Doesn't mean it can't influence you." I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"Ha, whatever. I'm never gonna drink." I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Hey! The guys and I were gonna go dragon hunting! You wanna come with?" He said excitedly.

I glanced back at his friends who seemed like they wanted to strangle Jamie. Poor kids. "Sure! I'd love to." They groaned in unison.

"Great! Come on guys we should head out now." He got up from the chair and was already heading towards the door. His friends moved a bit slower and I followed after them. Maybe I should have never sent those Trolls after them a while back.

They used a Transportation Orb to get us to the forest where the dungeon was at. It felt weird. I only ever traveled by wind so the orb kind through me for a loop. Different, but oddly fun. I should get a few.

We set off to start looking for the dungeon. Yeah, they didn't know where the darn place even was. So we walked. And walked. And we're still walking. I followed behind the pack and relished in amusement as I watched the kids argue as to where they were going. One of them said they were lost, another said they should just go back to town, and Jamie and some other kid with glasses were arguing over the map as Jamie tried to defend that he knew where they were going.

"Whoa!" I was about to say something until some blur flew past which stopped me mid step. I quickly looked around, clutching my staff tightly in both hands ready to fight. I glanced at the group and they didn't seem to notice and were already meters away from me. _I won't be gone too long._ I flew off the path and followed the direction (or at least what I think was the direction) the blur went.

I landed in a small clearing, the grass underneath my bare feet frosting over. I looked around; the tree tops slowly stop swaying from the breeze that I brought with me. There wasn't anything around and it was way too quite too. _Damn, I lost it._ I would have continued my search if it weren't for Jamie and his friends. _They must have noticed I was gone by now._ I had the wind take off with me back to the group.

I caught up and continued trailing after them.

"Jack! Where'd you go? I thought you got bored and just left." I looked up to see an upset Jamie.

"No, I didn't. I thought I saw something over- You know what I think I found the dungeon over here." I started bounding off in a random direction. I really didn't want to bother the kids into thinking there may or may not be something out here. Besides, I really did see something like a dungeon when I flew off. It just so happened to be in the completely opposite direction the Jamie and his friends were heading into.

I wondered as to what it was I think I saw, but I didn't dwell on it too much because I was here adventuring with Jamie and his friends, not looking for things that might have been.

The dungeon turned out to just be a fluke that someone posted on the Board. The dragon was really just a cat that belonged to one of the Admins. The reward was a free meal and 50 gold a piece.

You couldn't even buy a Health Potion for 50 gold.


	4. E Aster Bunnymund

**A/N: **I can't really say I'm all to proud of this chapter. It was pretty difficult to write. But it gets the job done I suppose. Oh, and I'm sorry, but I hope I didn't butcher the Australian dialog too much. I've never done it before;;

Chapter Song Recommendation:

_L' Homme aux Bras Ballants - Yann Tiersen_

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 3:

E. Aster Bunnymund

The next few days went by uneventfully. Jamie invited me to come on more dungeon searches with his friends. Real ones this time.

I think his friends actually started to like me some time through are misadventures though. There was one dungeon that had really high leveled dragon hiding away in it and I had to step in and help the group out, since I usually stick to the sides and let them rack up as much EXP as they can. I helped out with their Health and even killed the dragon (in record time too might I add). They all actually thanked me and told me how great I was.

It really made me feel great about something for once. You can say I really felt like I was on top of the world that day. I even kept the pranking down to a minimum, because I mean it wasn't like I was going to go a whole day without doing _something_, that is totally not me.

Jamie and his friends, which I later learned they were on a school break, had to go back to school so they weren't going to be online very much for a while. I mean I have high school to go to, but I always have time to play.

I was at the moment wandering around the outskirts of town, a town which I soon discover is called Burgess Town. Jamie hangs out around here a lot. It's kinda funny, when the regulars around town noticed how much more often I was beginning to hang around there they started leaving, but would only return to me still lingering around. I played a few trick here and there, but soon we just grew into this neutral relationship, so I don't bother the pedestrians anymore.

I was sitting in a tree above a small grassy area where these rabid beavers kept spawning. There was a huge group huddled around the bottom of the tree all of them jumping and, definitely not succeeding, in trying to get me. I held my staff underneath my armpit, holding it like a rifle and shooting ice blasts at them and watch them scurry around as they see one of their brethren turn into an ice cube. It was a simple way to get EXP, not a lot of EXP, but hey, if it walks like a duck.

I was getting ready to blast another beaver when something quickly flew past me, nearly knocking me off into the rabid mob at the foot of the tree. I would have fallen off if I didn't have such awesome, cat-like reflexes. I hung to the branch I was previously sitting on and looked around for what pushed me.

_It must have been that thing from a few days ago._ I let go of the branch and before falling into the angry beaver pit the wind swiftly carried me off in the direction of the 'blur'.

I flew after it, intent on catching whatever the hell this thing was. At least finding out what it was exactly. Was it another player just being a total douchebag? Was it some weird creature?

I stopped off at another clearing. _Oh, not this again. I will get you, whatever you are. _I was getting ready to take off again and continue my search when someone cleared their throat behind me. I spun around quickly only to face a black silhouette by a tree, staff in rifle-position ready to fire. From what I could make out, this guy was _tall._

"Arvo, didn't hurt yerself did ya?" The figure slowly moved from the shadows and into the light.

He was no creature, but he might as well have been.

I leaned against my staff as I stared at the other, "Bunny? Is that you? Are we at the stalking stage of our relationship already?" I teased and just grinned when I saw his fur bristled up and he scowled at me.

"Rack off, ya drongo!" He held his boomerang at me. I think he's trying to be intimidating. Doesn't he know it's extremely difficult do that when you're a giant rabbit? "You and I both know you shoulda stayed outta the way that Easter and if ya had, then maybe you wouldn't have your MP restricted."

His character was a tall, 6-foot?, anthropomorphic rabbit. He had a brown holster that wrapped around his torso, holding one of his weapons, a Boomerang, the other was in his hand, paw?. There were matching gauntlets that covered his forearms. He had blue-ish gray fur and a white belly, typically rabbit looking, but the tribal markings that raced over his upper arms and thighs were a darker color. There was also a floral looking marking on his forehead. He was a Druid class. You could tell because Druids had this 'earth-y' look to them, like hunters and stuff. And his voice just dripped with an Australian accent.

I'd be lying to everyone if I said his voice wasn't nice sounding. Of course, that is something that would never ever be said out loud. Ever. Especially to Bunny.

See, Bunny and I had a history together. Well, it wasn't so much a history as it was a chance encounter a while back. It was a few years ago, sometime during the year when The Game was first released. It was an Easter Sunday and from what I've gathered, Bunny's favorite day of the year. The Game was having all these different events to celebrate the holiday and Bunny was the person who was in charge of all the events. It seemed only natural that I join in and add my own little flare to express my joy for the holiday as well.

My 'expression of joy' was a winter wonderland that covered most of the land that Bunny just happened to in. He was holding an Easter Egg Hunting Tournament right where I decided a little more snow had to be at. Majority of the players in the area seemed to enjoy my little gift. Which they better have because I spent a lot of MP trying to do that one move (seriously, I had to buy like 6 Mana Boosters just to do it and those thing are _not_ cheap).

Afterwards Bunny confronted me and gave me one hell of a scolding (all of which I paid absolutely no attention to, but I did enjoy listening to that really amazing voice of his. [Side Note: He sounds extremely hot when he's angry]). So you could say we were acquaintances. Acquaintances on bad terms.

It was just snow; the guy needs to buy himself a fun bone and utilize it every once in a while, sheesh.

He grinned when he saw my look of exasperation. He really had to bring _that_ up?

"At least I'm not all butt hurt about one spring day getting a visit from a little snow. Can't you turn that grudge down even a little bit?"

He scoffed, "A _little_ snow? That blizzard you set out near shut down the server! And no, my _irritation_ won't be turned down because you can't take a little heat every once in a while." He replaced the word grudge if noticed. Why did he do that? Because he always said he never held grudges and that they weren't good for you, but I guess that didn't apply to giant hypocrites. Plus that pun was just plain _awful_.

"Not even for a friend?" I batted my eyelashes at him in feign innocence at him.

"You aren't my friend." He ground out through his teeth. Oh look, I'm grinding down on those last few gears. You can tell when you are because his right eye twitches. That also happens when he's sees something really weird.

"Oh, wow, Bunny I am hurt. Straight through the heart." I mocked getting a blow to the chest and leaned on my staff.

"What heart, mate? I dun believe ya have one unless you're referring to the black frozen substitute." He smirked. He thinks he's won. I know we were just bantering, but wow, that one was pretty cold. No pun intended.

"Oh, okay I see how it is. Fine. I didn't want to be friends with a giant Kangaroo anyway. Not to mention a Kangaroo who tells really bad jokes. You have any idea how lame that would be?" I took a few steps back. Wait for it…

"Kangaroo? Why you little-" He leaped at me both paws extended out as to grab me. He would have grabbed me too, but I was prepared for this kinda thing and the wind had already lifted me off into the air. I floated high above where Bunny was glaring up at me laughing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you over all your grumping!" _Hey, what's he- Oh, shit!_

One of his Boomerangs flew up at me which I dodge. I spent a few longer celebrating because when I looked back down I hadn't anticipated Boomerang #2. I yelled out when the Boomerang hit my hand and I clutched it to my chest successfully knocking my staff out of my grasp, sending it flying in some odd direction. I could just hear my HP Bar go down.

I squirmed around trying to grab my staff as I fell from the sky. I reached out my hand and I was just about to grab it when another Boomerang flew out once again knocking it out of my grasp. _That fucking douchebag! _There wasn't enough time to grab my staff seeing as how I was about to meet the ground. Here goes half my Health.

I waited to hit the hard ground. The ground never came, but strong fluffy arms did which near about scared the snow out outta me!

Bunny landed firmly on the ground and when I looked up at him he caught my staff in one hand. _Show-off._ He then proceeded to dump me on the ground along with my staff.

"Gee thanks, that was very gentlemanly of you." I said as I rubbed my nose from where I landed on it and stood up grabbing my crook as I did.

"Maybe now you've learned ya lesson." He responded snidely as he walked away from me and was getting ready to take off to wherever it was giant furry assholes went.

I made a face at his back. But I'm Jack Frost; there was no way I was leaving without a parting gift. So what did I do?

"Ah! My tail! I can't feel my tail!"

I heard a yell out in the distance as I flew off and laughed what I like to call my 'Mission-Success' laugh, but to anyone else it would sound like maniacal laughter. They were pretty much the same thing.


	5. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**A/N: **This chapter was extremely fun to write! But it also came out just a tad bit longer than I anticipated;; Again I must apologize profusely from here on out whenever Bunny is in the chapter and the way I write his accent just doesn't cut it. I am really trying to figure it out. Just work with me people. I'll get it eventually!

I should also say Happy New Years! And also in the future if I miss an update it could be because my internet is down. Which happens pretty frequently.

As for the song recommendations they'll be at the end of the chapters from now on. (that is if you care about those)

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 4:

The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

I hadn't even been logged in for any longer than 5 minutes before I received a message from Jamie.

And Jamie sounded like he was in some major trouble.

I was pretty far away from the area Jamie told me he was at and I were to get there in time I had to haul some ass. This meant I had to waste about half of my MP just to get to where Jamie was at. He was in the middle of some random forest; mind you it was a forest for players who were pretty high in level. Jamie was barely a level 100 in a level 400 area. One hit could very possibly kill him and dying isn't the most fun experience in this game. And I'm certainly not saying I'm any better off than Jamie, I'm only at level 318 and even that wasn't as strong as you might think. Leveling up is difficult work and I don't level grind like some players do. I find it boring.

I landed down at a forest opening and looked around to see if I could see Jamie. Looking from above didn't help since I couldn't see through the thick tree tops.

"Jamie?" I yelled out into the seemingly empty forest. I waited to see if I could hear anything, but I was only met with silence. I opened up my Inbox Window and was about to send Jamie a message when a scream followed by a loud deep bellow followed seconds after. I quickly closed the window and gripped my staff tightly. "Jamie?!" I yelled out again and ran towards where I thought was the source of the noise.

I ran into another grassy opening (I seem to be running into these places a lot lately) yelling out and ready to attack, only to stop short and gape at the sight before me. A Giant Troll stood at the center of the clearing facing a very scared Jamie who was scrambling to get away from the monster. I ran as fast as I could, not fly because I needed to save as much MP as I could, to get to where Jamie was and stood between Jamie and the Troll.

"Jack!" Jamie exclaimed happily from behind me. "I couldn't- there's no way I could- I really didn't mean to-" He stuttered wildly and I really couldn't make out what he was saying what with the giant booms and heavy breathing big man in front of me was making.

"Hey! No, it's totally fine! We're-" I didn't get to finish my sentence before the Troll yelled out again.

He brought back his equally giant club over his head and was getting ready to swing in down on Jamie and me. I grabbed Jamie by his waist with my free arm and used the wind to fling us out of the way of the club. I would have just flown us out of there but I just didn't have enough MP to get us both away, plus I didn't have enough MP Restores in my inventory to actually restore my MP gauge. I waited for the club to hit the ground, but instead the only sound that was emitted came from the Troll himself as he yelled out in surprise. I turned around and I immediately saw why.

Colored smoke filled the air around the Troll's head as he tried to clear the smog away swinging his club around wildly. While the Troll was blinded two objects flew through the air hitting the Troll in its lower torso and chest. They flew around the Troll and wound back around hitting the Troll in its back and then returned from wherever they came from in the trees.

Now didn't that just seem suspicious.

Not long after the objects flew out of view another figure flung out of hiding and right at the Troll. It moved with lightning speed as it moved from one place to another in the blink of an eye, hitting the Troll in its least expecting spots. Jamie and I watched in awe from the side lines as the Troll tried and failed miserably at hitting his attacker. A few more of what I can only assume as bombs were thrown out and blinded the beast once more and the attacker landed himself right in front of where me and Jamie sat.

"Arvo, mate. And Frostbite." Bunny said cockily, but at the same time said my very cute nickname like it was some kind of disease. Only he could pull something like that off and still sound hot doing it. I'm not even offended by it (not that it was a very offensive in the first place).

"Well, if it isn't the Kangaroo." Bunny scowled at the name. I could see Jamie look between Bunny and I in confusion from the corner of my eye.

"Why is it that I keep running into you?" Bunny asked in irritation he pointed his Boomerang at me.

"I'm still pretty set on the idea that you're just stalking me and want my undying attention and love." I put my hand over my heart and smiled at him.

"I do not-" We all turned as the Troll yelled out again as he was finally clearing out the smoke.

"Jack." Jamie hid behind my back. There wasn't much the kid to do against this monster.

I knelt down in front of Jamie and put my hand on his shoulder, "Hey there kiddo, don't worry. We're gonna have a little fun, alright?" I gave him a confident smile.

"Fun?" Jamie asked from behind me and I stood up.

"Yeah!" I glanced back at the Troll. "Watch this." I conjured a snowball in my free hand with precise aim, but then again anyone could hit a 70ft Troll, threw it at the Troll's face. He yelled out in agitation as he whipped his head around clearing the snow off. Jamie laughed out loud at the Troll's distress.

The Troll seemed to have had with our little tricks and charged at us the ground shaking with each step he took as rose his club. Bunny leaped up into the air as I grabbed Jamie and with my staff formed an ice path and quickly slid out of the way. Bunny threw his Boomerangs at the Troll's back and I shot Ice Blasts at him. I was almost out of MP. Jamie noticed and used an MP Restore on me; I felt instantly recharged and gave him a grateful smile.

As I slid around the Troll fired more powerful Ice Blasts at him and while his attention was turned to me Bunny used more powerful attacks with his Boomerangs and we just went back and forth. It was quite an exhilarating feeling to slide around on ice and laugh when the Troll slammed his club down to hit me, only to hit the icy trail I left in my wake.

After a while of the cat and mouse game I turned and looked back to Bunny who nodded at me. It was one of those nods where both parties seemed to know exactly what the other was thinking. I always thought those kinds of moments were pretty cool.

The Troll's HP was beginning to wind down to its last numbers. Time for the finale.

As I slid past a tree I told Jamie to jump off and to stay there, which he tucked and rolled to the foot of the tree. The Troll had his attention currently on Bunny and I slid my way over there.

Bunny kept the attention of the Troll on him as I made a nice little ice ring behind the Troll and slid around to the front of the Troll where Bunny was. Bunny leapt up as I came around and I held my staff out, gripping it tightly in both hands. Bunny landed on my staff and with all the strength I could muster, and a very sexy grunt (yes it was sexy and not some unattractive grunt from some old geezer) flung my staff in the direction of the Troll. Bunny pushed off from my staff which only added more power into his leap with his own equally sexy grunt followed by a battle cry (man, was it sexy) he flew at the Troll. His feet made contact with the Troll's chest and recoiled off from him with extreme force, a large ring formed around where he made contact, and he back-flipped in the air and landed, he slid across the grass just as I made my way back and stood next to him and watched our masterpiece come together.

The Troll staggered back from the force and yelled out as his feet slid over the icy surface I made moments ago. He fell backwards and the Earth shook and broke the ice trails and even rocked the trees along with Bunny and I as he landed on his back. The Troll's body began disintegrating, slowly floating up into the air before disappearing completely.

I let out a victory shout and jumped up into the air with a complementary fist-pump because, hello! That was freaking awesome! Jamie joined in when he ran up to us exclaiming all the events that just happened seconds ago. I glanced back at Bunny and did a double take when I saw the small smile playing on his lips. Oh, I had to say something about it.

"My, my, was that a _smile_ I just saw?" I teased crossing my arms and leaning on my staff that stood erect from the ground.

As soon as I said that the ghost of a smile was gone and replaced with yet another scowl. Too bad, he looked cute even with that small of a smile. I miss it already. I stopped the thoughts from going further.

"Oh, that's right, grumps don't know how to smile or be happy, I forgot. Sorry." I held my hands up.

"Oh, rack off ya ratbag." I grinned and jumped out of the way of the incoming furry fist. I laughed and proceeded to taunt him as he chased me around the clearing.

After a few minutes I stopped and was about to ask Jamie what he thought on the topic of Bunny really being a Kangaroo instead of an actual human being, but he wasn't anywhere to be seen. I noticed I had a new message and was about to look at it but I was tackled full force into the ground once again successfully knocking the wind out of me.

"How about that?" Bunny said proudly from where he laid on top of me. His weight wasn't helping my oxygen-lacked situation.

I shoved him off me and took in large gulps of precious oxygen. When I caught enough of my breath back I responded, "You… douchebag… I wasn't even… paying attention…"

He just scoffed from where he sat beside me, "I believe it to be fair compensation for the frozen tail bit ya pulled the other day." He flicked my ear, to which I responded with an exasperated 'hey' and held my ear.

I sat up and laughed under my breath when he mentioned the frozen tail, which earned me another flick. "Would you stop that?" I swatted his hand away and we both quietly laughed. We sat in an oddly comfortable silence and I took the moment to check the message.

It was from Jamie.

_From: The Last Light [Jamie]_

_Subject: sorry i left!_

_Message:_

_i had to go, my mom was bugging me to go to bed, but it seemed like you didnt mind_

_who was that bunny guy? are you guys friends?_

I quickly wrote up a response.

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: don't worry about it!_

_Message:_

_u could say we r friends! best friends in fact_

_sorry for not paying attention to u! D:_

I sent it and closed the window and sat back on my hands. A harmless little lie wouldn't hurt. Not like Jamie's gonna tell old Cottontail. I didn't notice Bunny looking at me.

"So who's the kid?"

"A friend."

"A friend? Jack Frost has a friend?" That earned him a punch in the shoulder to which he laughed at.

"Yes, I have a friend! Sheesh, Cottontail, just because you don't have friends doesn't mean everyone else can't have any."

"What? I have lots of friends!" He defended himself. I laughed at the face he made and when he asked what was so funny I tried my best to replicate the expression he made, but I only laughed harder. He chuckled a bit at the face I made but he still had this look on his face that clearly showed he had no idea what I was talking about. I just waved him off.

After I calmed down he spoke again, "Good job out there with the Troll." Did Bunny just compliment me? And not sound like he was going to blow chunks? I must have woken up in some alternate universe this morning because that is something Bunny would never do!

"Pfft, wow, a compliment and a smile both in a single day. This must be some sort of opposite day or something because how often does that happen?" I joked and earned another small smile.

"I smile all the time, ya pixie. Ya just have to be at the right place at the right time."

"Or you really do want my undying attention and love and this is your way of seducing me." Now that earned me a jab in the shoulder. His hurt way more than mine that's for sure but I hid my short-lived pain with a chuckle.

"You were pretty awesome yourself out there in the field." I said as I absently rubbed my arm.

"That was a good idea with the staff." I smiled as I recollected that moment. It was pretty cool.

"Yeah I know! I wasn't sure if my staff could handle your fat fluffy ass." I laughed at the disbelieving look on Bunny's face.

"Fat?! If anything your twiggy arse is the one who needs to gain a few pounds."

"I am not twiggy! I'm proportional! And very fit for someone my age." I crossed my arms over my chest and brought my legs up. I am very self-conscious of my weight and stature thank-you-very-much.

Now it was Bunny's turn to laugh.

We spent the next few hours in that clearing teasing and joking with each other. It was the first ever real time I had a fun time talking with someone over a topic that actually appealed to me.

Bunny sent me a friend request later that night after I had to leave.

If you think I did a happy dance that night and checked the Accept box and hit Apply then we must be out of our minds because that was exactly what I did.

* * *

Chapter Song Recommendation[s]:

_[From Beginning of Chapter to End of Battle Scene] La Boulange - Yann Tiersen_

_[From the End of the Battle Scene to End of Chapter] Yellow - Yann Tiersen_

(Yes, you'll be seeing a lot of Yann Tiersen & Your Hand In Mine because they are musical geniuses)


	6. Hard-Boiled Eggs

**A/N:** Two chapters for you special people today because I am feeling generous and also because I am not sure when the next time I'll upload is. It could be tomorrow or the next day who knows.

Someone asked why does this game allow the players to have senses such as touch and smell? Well it's because this story takes place a couple hundred years in the future like 3070. So their technology is a lot more advanced than ours is now.

I have been getting 'is The Game like .Hack?'. Yes in a sense it is. It is a virtual reality based game added with the fact that this is years in the future it is a more advanced. The players can basically be their characters once they log in.

Hope that answers some of your questions or thoughts.

Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 5:

Hard-Boiled Eggs

I met up with Jamie a few days later and I apologized a few hundred times for pretty much ditching him to go hang out with the old fur ball. He said it was fine a few hundred times more and eventually said that if I said sorry one more time then he really wasn't going to forgive me. That shut me up pretty quickly.

Jamie and I were sitting across from each other at a booth in a really old fashioned diner-ish place, sometime from the 1940's or so, in one of the bigger cities of The Game. There were few of these types of restaurants scattered about outside the game, but they had a more modern feel to them that kept them from seeming too old fashioned. I wonder what it was like back then, I bet it was a pretty happy time if the ancient photographs said anything.

That was one of the cool things about this game, no matter what you're into there was always something in here that would match your interests. This involved large bustling cities, calm little towns, the great outdoors, old castles, everything and anything. There was always a new place to go to or explore. You never really got bored. Unless you're a boring person and won't take the few minutes required to stop complaining about how bored you are and go and buy a Transportation Orb and actually go somewhere.

Jamie had messaged me to meet him here, he said he found it a while back and found it really cool but never had the chance to come back (I think I vaguely remember him telling me about it, but I could have been spacing out at that time). He wanted me to help him study for this huge test he was going to be having soon and he didn't have any study partners since his friends didn't have to take the test. I was by no means a mathematician. What ever led Jamie to believe that I could help with studying math is beyond me. I don't even study for my own tests. What the hell was Topology? What the heck are kids these days even learning anymore?

"What do you mean you can't help me?" Jamie asked exasperated. He looked like the personification of disbelief right now.

"I mean I can't help you." I said again. I pointed down at the table top where the files showing different mathematical problems lay, "I don't even know what Topology even is."

"I told you, Topology looks at the properties that don't change even when the figures are deformed by stretching and bending, like dimension." He and pointed down at the files lying open.

"See? You know what Topology is, why are you asking for my help?"

"That's the definition of Topology, Jack! And what help so far you haven't been any."

"Which is why you should go ask your mom or something, like any other kid would do."

"Any other kid would be able to solve all of this. Jack I'm gonna fail!" He wailed at the ceiling.

I leaned over the table top looking at the math problems. "What the heck are you even doing learning Topology, you're like 10!"

"11!" He corrected me quickly, "Because adults think we're some kind of math geniuses or something! How do you _not_ know what this stuff is, you're like 20!"

"18!" I corrected him this time. "Yeah, I'm older physically. Not mentally." I tapped the side of my head and sat back in my seat crossing my arms over my chest, looking at Jamie from across from me. "And I don't know much about this stuff because when I was your age I was too busy spitting spit wads at the backs of people heads and tying peoples shoe laces together so they tripped when they stood up. You know, being a kid." So it's a little old school, who cares?

"Ugh, fine." He groaned throwing his hands up in mock surrender, finally caving in. Whoo! No more math! "Then at least help me out with Logic." I tipped my head back and groaned out loud exaggeratedly, sliding down the leather seat.

"Jamie you're killing me here."

He had a new transparent window already opened in front of him ready to load out the new problems.

"…How did you pass if you never paid attention?" He said after a moment. I almost didn't hear him over my whines and grunts of anguish.

Oh, that. I cheated of course, but I wasn't going to tell Jamie that. I am not going to tell an 11 year-old that I cheated to pass classes, what kind of an older example would that make me? The worst kind around, that's for sure. I didn't cheat_ all_ the time of course; most of the subjects just came to me naturally. Did you know you can actually learn while you're sleeping? It's true; your brain actually takes in information if someone is talking to you while you're unconscious. You may not know it and think you don't know what was going on, but you do know it sub-consciously. Which is how I spent most of my time in Jr. High.

I laughed to myself as I rubbed my chin and sat up properly in my seat. "Well, you know, I just got lucky."

Jamie just stared at me for a long moment. He clearly didn't believe me. "Lucky?"

"Oh, shut up you're 11 stop questioning your elders." We both laughed.

Jamie had to leave shortly after. We attempted to try and make some sense of the gibberish his teachers were trying to shove into the poor kid's head, but alas, to no avail. I mean, how much studying will an 18 year old delinquent and an 11 year kid get through willingly?

I was getting ready to log off since I had my own things to go do when a small chime stopped me. I got a new message. I contemplated just ignoring it and reading it later, but I pushed that idea away and decided to just read it now. I don't get messages very often, aside from the complaining ones (I knew it was a real genuine message and not a complaint because the junk mail doesn't get a cute little chime), so you could say I was very interested in seeing who was trying to contact me willingly.

I opened my messages and saw that the message was from Bunny. Since Bunny sent me a friend request a few days ago we've been getting along swimmingly I think, but that could be because the last time we actually talked was the day he sent me a request. He also could have sent me that request because he felt bad for me or something? Then again why question a good thing.

_From: Spring-Time-Flowers [Bunnymund]_

_Subject: Frostbite._

_Message:_

_Meet me in the forest clearing. The one we were at last time. _

I quirked an eyebrow at the message and then laughed at his writing, proper punctuation and everything. This guy, I swear. I smirked as I wrote my response.

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: Spring-Time-Flowers? _

_Message:_

_wow bunny i didnt realize u were such a girl_

_ooh a secret meeting? my my mr. rabbit i had no idea u were so kinky ;)_

I sent it. Another message came in a few seconds later.

_From: Spring-Time-Flowers [Bunnymund]_

_Subject: A friend picked it out!_

_Message:_

_Nick off, ya snow pixie! Just get over here will ya!_

I laughed and closed the window. I could meet up and banter with the fluff ball for a little bit before leaving. I took off for the forest clearing.

I landed in the center of the empty clearing. "You're either just some weird creeper who asks to meet innocent little boys in empty forests or this is either another sad attempt at seducing me." I said to the nothingness around me knowing Bunny was out there somewhere being the creeper he is.

A round colorful object landed a few feet in front of me. I looked at it in confusion. A few more joined their companion to the left and right of me and I finally realized what they were.

"Oh, shi-" They blew up in an explosion of color, engulfing me in it before I could jump away. I coughed as I inhaled the foul smog, the chemicals quickly sinking their way into my system. My vision was becoming blurry and I continued to cough harshly; my lungs were on fire. I tried to hold my staff up to call the wind, but I found that the smoke drained my MP and I could feel myself becoming weak and tired. Fast.

I sunk to my knees, using my staff to hold me up as coughs racked my body. I tried to crawl my way out of the smoke, but it just seemed physically impossible, not to mention exhausting. Besides, the smoke blinding me I probably wouldn't able to see what with my eyes burning up and watering up severely. I dropped down onto the grass beneath me, finally giving in.

The last thing I remember before blacking out was an odd yet familiar smell.

Hard-boiled eggs.

* * *

No music today.


	7. The Little Guardians Club

**A/N: **Hey you guys! I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday so I guess it was a good thing I did that double update huh? Hope those two chapters kept you sated while I wrote this one up!

I read all the reviews you guys left me and it just made me so excited so I went wrote this chapter, and then rewrote it because it was confusing, and now here we are!

This chapter is a bit longer than the others so I hope you guys like it!

I should also mention that school will be starting up here in a few days for me so I might not update for days on end and just upload a series of chapters at the same time.

Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 6:

The Little Guardians Club

After my character fell asleep I almost just logged off and left, but I remembered you couldn't do that when you had a Status Ailment and you had to wait until someone either healed you or you just kinda worked your way out of it (unless you're Poisoned or Paralyzed or something like that then you're just screwed until someone just happens to pass by or you could post to The Board and hope someone is kind enough to come help you out).

Bunny set me up. That furry bastard.

Oh, I get it now. This was payback for the '3068 Easter Egg Hunt Blizzard' thing. He acted all buddy-buddy with me and sent that friend request and asked me to meet at the clearing all suspicious-creeper-like. I show up like the good innocent friend I am and what does he do? He threw his disgusting rotten egg smelling Roofie bombs at me! Then watch, he probably hired a bunch of rabbit thugs or something to come a beat me up.

This must be the reason why he never made any sort of attempt to talk to me after he sent me the request; he never really wanted to be my friend.

It really hurt to know that he was just faking our friendship this whole time. I can't believe that I'm hurt over a never-was friendship that formed over the course of two weeks. Okay, no more thinking about that. That didn't stop the anger from boiling in the pit of my stomach though.

Everything was dark. That was another thing about the Sleep SA, it blocked out your view completely and blocked out sound like as if you were asleep.

I waited for what seemed like hours until I felt my Status become cured. It felt like a weight was lifted on my eyes. I blinked my eyes open, holding my hand up to my eyes shielding them from the obnoxiously bright sunlight. When my eyes adjusted I looked up at the sky and was getting ready to call Bunny out when I stopped in my tracks, all insults dying at my lips at the sight above me.

Three players stood hovering over me in a circle as they stared down at me with scary intensity. I really just wanted to squirm away; I've never felt as self-conscious as I did in that moment.

All I could make out were their silhouettes from the sun being right behind them. I could see that there were three of them and I could tell you right off the bat that none of them were Bunny. Maybe I was wrong and really did get kidnapped or something…? Then what about the bombs…

I didn't get to dwell on it for long before the more petite silhouette, they were floating in the air, let out an excited gasp before saying, "Oh, look he's awake!" Clearly she was a girl.

The biggest one of the group let out the loudest, hardiest laugh I've ever heard. Clearly he was a man. I let out a surprised yelp as he grabbed me by my upper arm with a giant hand before pulling me up from my lying position on the ground with one easy tug. Once I felt my feet hit the soft grass I held my hand out to call my staff back, but it never came. It wasn't in my inventory; someone took it. I looked down at the ground around my feet frantically. Where's my sta-

"Looking for this?" That voice instantly made my hands curl into fists and the anger was back, but twice as furious. I spun around quickly, forgetting about the other people around, and faced Bunny. I hoped my face showed how irritated I felt.

I held out my hand and said firmly, "Give me my staff."

Bunny looked at it with false interest as he twirled it around in his meaty paws before looking at me with the same disinterest. "No."

I felt my face scrunch up in agitation, "Give it back!" I said louder this time.

"If I give it back to ya you're just gonna fly off!" He said back just as loudly pointing the staff at me. I suppose I should be thankful that he can't use it since it isn't a Mage class, but I wasn't in all that thankful of a mood.

I threw my hands up with a brief yell and started pacing across the grass and started babbling out of pure rage, my arms flinging about in angry gestures. Talking was how I calmed down okay? "I never should have read your message. I should have just ignored it. I never should have come here! I should have just logged off like I was going to do and dealt with all this later after I had eaten and gotten a good night's sleep! Do you know what I've been through today?" I pointed at myself and looked at Bunny when I said this, "I was stuck doing Topology and Logic with an 11 year-old kid. I don't even know what Topology even is, do you?!"

"Topology looks at the properties that don't change even when the figures are deformed by stretching and bending, like dimension." Bunny said in a bored tone along with the other strangers, but I wasn't even listening anymore. I just continued to talk and as I continued I just got further and further away from the point and was just spewing out irrelevant things.

"I got a burrito yesterday night for dinner because I was hungry, but I completely forgot that I hated burritos so I ended up not eating anything! I never should have cheated on that test in Molecular-Theory and just did the stupid packet like everyone else in my class."

"OI! Will ya stop your babbling and listen for two seconds?!"

I stopped in mid-sentence about how I should've told this girl about the piece of toilet paper hanging off her foot when she asked what everyone was laughing at. I looked at Bunny and he looked just as agitated as I felt just a few seconds ago.

"Why should I listen to you? You're the one who threw your disgusting egg bombs at me! And for what? Something that happened almost 3 years ago?" I said back to him, but a lot less heated.

"3 years ago? What the bloody- oh. I am still pissed off about that." He pointed my staff at me again with a glare which I instantly returned. "But that's not why you're here."

"Why am I here?"

There was a cough from behind me. I turned around to face the other three of the group. I forgot about them already.

The bigger one had a large white beard and was tall, taller than Bunny, and was _big. _Not big as in fat but big as in muscle. I think. It could just be both. It was hard to tell in the red coat he was wearing. Guess he's been watching _What Not to Wear _reruns_. _He had double cutlasses for weapons that sat at his sides. He obviously was the one who laughed and pulled me up because the other guy that was standing next to him could not have done that.

The smaller one, not the flying petite one, had a bit of chunk to him as well, but just like the bigger guy it really suited him. He had golden drapes over his pudgy frame; they reminded me of those footie-pajamas that came out all those years ago. It still struck me as odd how people still actually wore those to this day (but they are freaking _comfortable_). He had the craziest hair that stuck up in messy golden spikes. He looked like he just came back from race car driving without a helmet on. But he had the nicest smile that just screamed innocent good guy. Definitely one of those guys who could become insta-friends with anyone with just a smile.

And the girl had feathers covering her body save for her hands and face. She had bright pink, purple?, eyes and long pink eyelashes that would make anyone else look like a whore. Her 'hair' was a mixture of blue and green feathers, and one golden feather at her widows peak, fluffed up at a point. She had an emerald archer's bow and arrows slung over her back but just out of the way of her wings so she could fly. She seemed to hum with happiness. Literally. I'm pretty sure she was humming, like a hummingbird with the speed her wings were flapping at.

I just looked at them with an odd look. "O-kay… Well, as nice as it has been meeting Bunny's weirdo friends, I'll just be leaving now." I turned to leave but another big hand grabbed me by the back of my sweatshirt and pulled me back.

I let out a 'come on man!' but that went to deaf ears as North pulled me to his side, a large arm draped over my shoulders, "Nonsense Jack! You only just came! Come stay a while we have much to discuss."

"Great." I squeezed out from under his grasp. "So," I said after I caught my breath and fixed my sweatshirt. "Who are you guys?"

The avian girl wasn't a character that was hard to miss what with her bright green-blue feathers shining in the sunlight. That and also because her face was right in mine along with her hands all over my face.

"Oh, look at how _pale_ you are! I mean I've seen some pretty pale players around, not to mention shady, but wow, you just scream 'get me to a tanning salon'! "She giggled. "Oh, right, I'm Toothiana." She flew back a foot as she pointed at her tag that hung above her head with a bright smile. Then quickly flew over to the smaller guy stood and gestured to him, "And this is Sandman." He smiled brightly and waved at me, a little 'J' flew above his head and I couldn't help but give a crooked smile of my own and wave back. "And that's North." I looked at the big guy who had on his own smile.

"We see you've obviously already met Bunny." North said as he gestured between the both us.

I looked back at him, "Obviously." He just sneered at me.

"And we are…" He paused for dramatic effect I suppose? "The Guardians!"

Remember a while back when I said that The Guardians were like childhood icons?

Yeah, well clearly I was a lot closer on the dot than I thought because now when I look at them North looks like a more Russian version of Santa Claus, Toothiana looks like some weird bird version of the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman, well he was just Sandman. Then that made Bunny…

"You've got to be kidding." I just stared at them and even back at Bunny who looked just as serious as the others. "This, this is a joke, right? A really bad joke?"

"No one is joking." North said.

"Okay. Okay. That's great. Awesome, but why are you guys telling me?" I looked at all of them.

"Because, Jack, you are to become next Guardian!" North said and the serious bug got around quick because when I looked at everyone else they looked just as serious as North, even Bunny.

"We have been looking everywhere for you!" Toothiana said happily and even Sandman had an ':D' above his head.

Looking everywhere? Now when I think back to it…

That time when I was with Jamie and his friends and that crazy thing ran past me, that must have been Bunny, he was probably tracking me. I mean who else do I know can move that fast. And Bunny confronting me after years of not seeing each other? Unless the guy really did have some weird creeping fancy for me (which I mean, come on, everyone does they just don't know it yet) then he is the biggest weirdo that I have ever met, since being my actual friend clearly wasn't the reason why. Bunny wasn't just taking a measly stroll at the forest where Jamie was attacked by the Troll out of pure coincidence; he was there for a purpose.

North happily he threw is hands up into the air and as he did next thing I know I'm getting a face full of confetti. "We will message MiM to officiate the ceremony!"

I swatted away at the incoming confetti, "MiM?" That name. "You mean, Man in the Moon? He talks to you guys?" I asked in disbelief and if it sounded a little hurt then maybe that's because I was hurt. The confetti died down and slowly floating its way to the grassy floor and one by one disappeared. "You mean after all these years there really is someone on the other side of the name? I've spent years trying to get that guy to message me back but he never does!"

"Jack if you come with us you can ask him yourself after you become an official Guardian." Toothiana said.

"No! I don't want to become a Guardian, you guys. Maybe there's someone else out there who really wants to meet you and join your guys' little club, but I don't!"

"See, mates, I told ya he wouldn't budge. This was a waste of time." Bunny final spoke up from behind me, he was in a crouching position, I didn't know if he knew was doing it but he was scratching behind his ear with his foot and normally I wouldn't have cracked a joke about it, but right now wasn't a normal position.

"Bunny, he doesn't have much of a choice." Toothiana said quietly. It was quiet for a while as everyone just looked at me, "Jack we can't just pick someone else." Toothiana said after a while.

"If we could dun ya think we would have chosen someone more willing? And more suitable for the job?" Bunny added.

"Oh, so I'm not suitable now?" I took a few steps towards where he was sitting.

"You're certainly not willing." Bunny came back and he stood up to his full height and looked down on me.

Our attention was then taken by the loud female scream that emitted the air. We all turned to Tooth who wasn't there anymore.

"Tooth!"


	8. Just A Glimpse At Reality

**A/N: **Okay. I should explain my absence. School started back up a few weeks ago and it is beginning to get a lot more difficult for me to sit down and write out a new chapter for you guys. It's especially hard when I'm busy worrying about my grades and school work and I can't sit down and properly write out a good chapter that actually relates to the story itself and is of some sort of quality. Also I want to apologize for this chapter since it's a sorry excuse for a chapter especially after a long wait like this one.

I wasn't planning on posting this chapter today because I was going to write out a few more chapters and then uploading them all at once as a sort of sorry-I've-been-gone-for-so-long gift, but since my writing time has dwindled down even further and this is the only chapter I have written out right now I thought I would just post it to show you guys that I am still in fact, deeply invested in this story and this is starting to turn into a run-on sentence.

So just a heads up, the next time I update won't be for some time and when I do I'll have a nice bunch of chapters for you guys! (I might even just finish the story and post it up when I'm done.)

Okay now to get to why you guys are here; the chapter!

EDIT: Yikes! Sorry about that! Thank you to everyone who told me that I accidentally posted the wrong chapter! Fixed it and here is the real chapter!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 7:

Just a Glimpse at Reality

"Tooth!" We all said in unison, save for little Sandman who had an '!' above his head.

Bunny tossed me back my staff as we all ran towards the direction of the distressed yells, Sandman on what looked like a golden cloud, Bunny was on foot, and I used my staff.

"I will try and stop it from front!" North yelled at us as we took off. I had no idea what he meant by that, but there wasn't time to look back and ask.

Tooth was trapped within the rib cage of from what I could see something that looked like a black horse. And he was moving fast. We were just a couple meters away from it and I aimed my staff at the stallion and was about to shoot before Bunny just about knocked it out my hands.

I glared at him, "What the he-"

"You might hit Tooth!" He yelled at me before I even finished.

"I'm just going to slow it down!" I yelled back him and before he could say anything else I shot. I hit it and it went down hard, sliding against the ground until it finally came to a stop. We ran up to it surrounding the frozen corpse.

North joined us a few seconds after, he let out a breathless laugh, "I transported in wrong location."

I took the end of my staff and brought it down on the cage encasing Tooth, cracking it open. Tooth was curled up in in the cavity, shivering. Once she felt the sunlight her feathers perked up and she looked up at us.

"Jack!" She jumped out and wrapped her arms around my neck in a tight hug. She looked over at Sandman who was standing beside me and gave him a bright smile and he returned it with a smile of his own. "You guys saved me!"

I could hear Bunny and North talking somewhere behind me, but I didn't turn to look because my attention was on Sandman and Tooth and that would just be rude if I just left.

"That doesn't look like any monsta that roams 'round these parts." Bunny said.

"Manny was right." North.

They continued talking, but they got quieter and I couldn't make out what they were saying as Tooth's excited chatter became louder.

Now, what could they possibly be talking about all super secretly?

I logged off after I promised Tooth that I would at least think about the offer, but from what she said earlier I didn't seem to have much of a choice. And even after I promised North that I would meet with them tomorrow he still threatened me about what he would do if I didn't come.

* * *

I gasped as I took the headset off and leaned back against the wall (I should really invest in a computer chair) as I stared at the ceiling.

"What have I gotten myself into?" I tiredly asked the dark nothingness around me.

* * *

The next morning, well a few hours after I logged out of The Game, I woke myself up and found out that I never even got into my bed and decided the hard-wood floor was a better option. An option that I very quickly learned wasn't the best option.

Glancing at the holograph blue digital numbers that sat beside my head I got up, my back sore like hell, grabbed whatever clothes I could find that didn't smell weird, and dragged myself downstairs to get ready.

A cold shower later, something I didn't mind because I find cold showers wake me up faster plus I think they feel nice not that I don't enjoy a good hot shower every now and then either, I went through the cabinets in the kitchen scouring for something to eat. Nothing, as per usual. I just grabbed the last Popsicle in the freezer. Do Popsicles expire? I should really buy some (real) food. And get a job.

Which reminds me; laundry day. I put the wrapper clad frozen treat in my mouth, ran back upstairs and grabbed the large white sack full of clothes in the corner, tying the drawstrings tightly I tossed it over my shoulder and went back downstairs. I tossed it beside the front door as I ran back into the kitchen to grab a Credit Card off the counter after quickly glancing at the remaining credits left on them.

While passing the mirror that sat near the door I thought about attempting to fix my hair, but decided against it letting little tufts of brown hair stick up. I thought it looked nice and in the end isn't my opinion the only one that matters? I grabbed my blue sweatshirt on my way out.

Picking the laundry sack up I opened the front door and stepped outside into the chilly morning air. I tossed the sack off to the side and slammed shut the door, jiggling the handle and door roughly making sure that it was 'locked'.

I didn't have a house key, and since the house was so old the door would only open if you opened it a certain way (which involved shaking the holy hell out of it and throwing your body weight into it). The house was basically a rickety old shed with an attic (my room). It was wooden and old and was barely standing up on its own, but hey it does the job.

Besides, its condition wasn't why I chose this place as my new home. I chose it because of where it was located; it sat near this long river that ran through the city. The house was at the edge of a scrapyard that a boat would come by and drop off a new load of metal every few weeks. I liked rummaging through piles of scraps to find anything that could be useful. Living here had its perks and the metal was certainly one of them. When I found this place a few years ago I used some of the scrap metal to connect to the nearby generators so I could get free electricity and water. I love having advanced classes even though they are a pain in the ass sometimes.

So all in all, the fog sucked in the mornings, and as long as I stayed out of the boat workers way they wouldn't tell anyone I was living there, I got a gorgeous view of the sunset and a marvelous, not to mention useful, scrapheap (if you knew what you were looking for), and I got free utilities. What wasn't there to love?

After making sure the door was shut I picked up the laundry bag and began to trek down the dirt road white sack in hand.

I bet you're wondering. Jack, why are you living all on your lonesome? Well, I'll tell you. For starters, I'm 18 I can legally live on my own so stop questioning my authority. And two, my mom and sister died. I won't get all sob story on you guys because when it's something you've lived with for quite some time you unwillingly get used to it.

My dad was never around so there isn't much to say about him. My sister was really sick, something she was born with. It was inherited from our mother who was just as equally sick, but was able to manage her whole life. My sister's body was too weak and frail to stay healthy so eventually it just shut down. About a year later my mom's body finally gave up as well and died when I was 16. Since then I've just been running around trying to find a place to stay, you know safe from the powers of nature and stuff like that. It was pretty difficult at first since I can't hold a job for very long (the managers never seem to like me but that could be because of numerous reasons that I won't go into) and it just seems easier to just steal some random by passer's Credit Card.

I quickly slipped on my sweatshirt as I walked and opened up my frozen breakfast and ate it on the way. Thank goodness I was used to eating these things otherwise it would have sucked to eat on such a cold day.

I tossed the white wrapper into a nearby trash bin once I made it to the shuttle bus station. The enclosed room wasn't packed which is why I came here so early. I shoved my hands into my sweatshirt pockets, not at all bothered by the cold weather and laughed silently to myself as I watched as anyone else who came to take the bus shiver from the cold air.

I liked the cold.

Maybe I am sort of like a Jack Frost.

It never really bothered me even when I was a kid. In fact, I always looked forward to the wintery season and snow. But it was heading toward the end of the season now so spring is going to come and take its place. Not that many people cared about the seasons anymore nowadays anyway.

Then I thought back to The Game. Toothiana, Sandman, North, and Bunny.

Pfft. No one believed in those guys anymore. The Tooth Fairy, Sandman, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus I mean. Parents always let out that they didn't really exist and next thing you know the believers are pretty much extinct. As childish as it seemed I liked to still keep the magic flowing and believe in them, even though throughout the hundreds of years the stories have existed no one could ever actually say they really saw them besides some old sweaty guy in a suit. Shame.

Bunny…

He was a Guardian? Even if I had already known they existed besides believing in them like some fairytale, I still find it hard to believe how Bunny would agree to go along with such a childish idea, something that seems like something _I_ would do. And I never even knew it either.

How long had he been a part of that? Years? Even all the way back to when I first met him? Was that how they kept it a secret; never told anyone who they were since no one even knew who or what The Guardians even looked like just knew that they existed. When did the rumor (well not so much a rumor anymore I guess) get around that a group of players like them were even running around?

The Guardians have been running around like any other player and no one thought any different of them.

Well, I'll admit it was a pretty good. It kept them inconspicuous. You never heard about anything amazing about them on The Board. All you really read about them were rumors. What people thought they looked like, whatever big great thing everyone thought they accomplished, when really, they probably never even did any of that stuff. No one knew. Not that I knew any better, all I knew was that they were _The_ Guardians. Not what they did or are doing that made them so notorious in the first place.

I should ask them that. And they better tell me if they expect me to join whatever the hell they are and whatever they do.

Besides if North is Santa Claus, Toothiana the Tooth Fairy, and Sandman as the, well, Sandman, then that makes Bunny the Easter Bunny. Just the thought of it makes a laugh bubble in my throat, which I had to hide with a cough. I need to send him a friendly message regarding this information.

Ugh, I don't know anything about them and yet I am about to disembark on some sort of adventure with them.

Seems like something I'd do.


	9. Fluffy-Butt-Bunny

**A/N: **Hello everyone! I have had this chapter for some time now. I've decided that this will be the last update until I completely finish this story. So once I write that last chapter I will update all the remaining chapters at the same time. Now you guys just have to be patient. A friend and I have another story already in the works, but that won't be started until after this one (plus it's meant for a whole different audience so I don't think it would mean much to you guys anyway;;)

I don't know what to think of this chapter since I haven't read through it in some time now (a few days, maybe a week or two tops) so I hope you enjoy it and keep you sated for a while.

Reviews are fun to read and help motivate me to hurry and write out the rest of the story!

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 8:

Fluffy-Butt-Bunny

I was filling a second washing machine of my clothes when I heard about it the first time.

There were two teenagers (young adults whatever) that were standing in the corner of the Laundromat a few feet away from me talking about The Game. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying since I didn't care all that much, but being the gossip that I am I tuned in here and there.

"I need like 10,000 gold so I can buy this wicked sword." I think that was the guy who was wearing a sweatshirt with some kind of skater logo on it.

I was thinking to myself who the hell even said wicked anymore as I slid my (read: stolen) Credit Card through the slot to start the machine.

"Have you run into those new monsters yet? The black horse ones." A guy in a grey beanie said.

That caught my interest. I didn't turn towards them just strained my ears to hear over the few machines that were going to hear what they were saying. I sat down in a white plastic seat right across from the two machines that held my clothes. After all this time these places still had uncomfortable chairs.

"Yeah! Dude, I don't think those are monsters. They kept fucking with my character! Monsters don't do that!" Said Sweatshirt.

"I guess, man, when they attacked me they took a huge chunk of my gold." Beanie.

"Did you hear that they taking players? Like eating them up or something and running off with them?"

Those had to be the same as that one monster that tried to take Tooth.

"That's some fucked up shit. Where d'you think they're taking em'?"

"Fuck if I know dude. Hey, remember that one chick I was telling ya about…?"

I tuned them completely out now. I should tell North and them about this and see if I can find out more about it.

After my clothes are finished.

* * *

I just logged into The Game when I see I have 4 new messages. The first one was from Jamie from last night asking if we could get together for another homework meet-up (god no). Then there was another message from him with a completely different topic.

_From: The Last Light [Jamie]_

_Subject: did you hear!?_

_Message:_

_about the new monsters i mean. the black horses that have been running around_

I wrote back:

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: im not doing homework with u again_

_Message:_

_jamie stay away from them k? and i am not joking either_

I had another message, but this one was from Tooth.

_From: Dont-Forget-To-Floss [Toothiana]_

_Subject: Hi there!_

_Message:_

_Hi! What a weird day, huh? And it ruined our first meeting too! L_

_Hopefully next time some dumb horse won't get in the way. J_

_By the way you're pale skin really is pristine._

I liked Toothiana even if she was a bit weird and maybe even a little flighty.

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: don't-forget-to-floss?_

_Message:_

_yea that kinda sucked huh? pristine? i just picked it becuz it worked with the snow thing_

Then the last message:

_From: BIGEYESFULLOFWONDER [North]_

_Subject: JACK_

_Message: _

_JACK WHERE ARE YOU? YOU NEED TO GET OVER HERE NOW. YOU PROMISED._

I looked at the message for a moment trying to decide whether he used caps lock to show that he was serious(angry?) or if that was how he really typed. I deleted the message anyway and headed towards the area he told me to meet them at (the last place I was with them).

"Okay, North, big guy, I know I promised to meet you, but I do have things to do _outside_ of The Game." I said once I landed down near them.

"But Jack if you are to be Guardian you need to be here on time when we tell you otherwise something might happen!" North replied exasperatedly.

"I dun think Jack is the punctual type, mate." Bunny said from the side his arms crossed.

"Hey! I could totally be punctual when I want to be! You know, just not extremely early in the morning. Or when I'm hungry." I said lamely. Bunny just laughed quietly to himself (which sucks because even though he isn't on my good list anymore I still thought he had a nice laugh). Then I thought of something, "Where's Tooth? And Sandman." I added once I realized he wasn't here either.

"Shopping." Bunny said.

"Shopping?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"Shopping. Tooth likes to stock up on supplies, anything that seems like it would be useful she buys it. She also likes to take Sandman with her."

"She must prefer his company rather than mine, ours, I mean." North said sulkily.

I smiled and Bunny just rolled his eyes, "No, she likes to dump the items she can't keep in her inventory on Sandy."

"Huh. Okay. So what are you guys doing?" I asked.

"Waiting for them to get back." At that moment there was a chime from a message and I walked a few feet away from where Bunny was crouching, sitting?, and North.

_From: Dont-Forget-To-Floss [Toothiana]_

_Subject: Yes! I picked it out. Like?_

_Message:_

_It suits you._

_Sandy and I are out shopping if you showed up already. _

_Do you need anything?_

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: i like. are you the friend who picked out bunny's name?_

_Message:_

_nah i don't need anything thx 4 asking_

I slowly walked back to where the guys sat watching the frost form after every step I take. New message.

_From: Dont-Forget-To-Floss [Toothiana]_

_Subject: Yes I am! :D _

_Message:_

_Oh, cavities you're there already?! _

_We'll try to hurry and get back so we don't keep you guys waiting._

_It was fun doing that to North and Bunny because they're a bunch of grumps. XD_

_But you're a new friend and it would be an awful impression of me._

_From: LetItSnow [Jack Frost]_

_Subject: good choice_

_Message:_

_trust me yur first impression on me has already been set and its a good 1_

"Toothiana says she and Sandman will be back here soon." I said in the silence.

"You're messaging Toothiana?" Bunny asked.

"Yes. She messaged me first so it's only natural that I write back. What, you jealous Cottontail?" I smirked.

"No." I scowled at me. "I've known Tooth way longer than you so I ave' nothin' to be jealous about."

North spoke up and I almost forgot he was there, "Ah, but you two are wrong! I have known Tooth the longest!"

"Technically, I've known Sandy the longest." We all jumped at Tooth's voice. I turned around and she and Sandy stood there (well Sandy was standing Tooth was floating) both smiling at us. North just sat back against the tree he was sitting by looking like a little kid who didn't win his soccer game. Both Bunny and North seem to already know that Sandy's relationship with Tooth has been longer than theirs. "But, still, I've known North longer than Bunny."

North perked up at that and Bunny just rolled his eyes again (he did that a lot I realized or at least around North he did).

I turned my attention towards Tooth, "So, whatja get?"

"A little bit of everything!" She smiled Sandy nodded his head enthusiastically by her side to agree.

"Tooth, ya do realize that we never use half the stuff ya get right?" Bunny said from behind me.

"I do realize that, yes, but you never know when we might need it!" Tooth defended. "Or, if you have such a problem with what it is I buy for us you can do it." She smiled as she crossed her arms.

I'm sure they were just having a friendly argument, but Bunny seemed to take Tooth's offer seriously considering the look on his face.

"Fine, I will." He said back.

It wasn't so much as tension per se, but North cut through the whatever-it-was easily, "Alright! Now that we are all here we can finally talk about what it was we came here for in the first place. Jack," I looked at him, "we have much to explain to you as I am sure you have lots of questions." Which I did. "But we probably won't answer half of them." Well that was great.

There was a long pause after he said that. I glanced at everyone as they all just stared at me and then I realized that I was supposed to say something.

"Oh, right, okay, questions. Let's see…" I rubbed my chin for a moment as I looked as though I were seriously thinking of a question. I snapped my fingers and pointed at Bunny and asked with a straight face, "Tentacle rape or bondage?"

He stuttered incoherently and had he not had fur on his character I am pretty sure he'd be beet red. I laughed leaning on staff for support. My stomach felt like it was going to explode from laughing so hard. His face was priceless! If only I had a camera…

"Jack." North said in a serious tone.

"Okay, okay, fine." I coughed and took a few seconds to catch my breath before standing up straight again. It was hard not to start laughing again when I looked at Bunny's completely serious I'm-So-Done-With-Your-Shit face. I took another moment to make sure I wasn't going to start up again and seriously asked, "What is it exactly you guys do?"

Sandman tried to explain that one, but the little icons and text pictures were flashing by too quickly for me to keep up.

"We're moderators." Tooth said on Sandman's behalf to which he graciously nodded his head.

"Moderators." I repeated.

"Slash administers." Tooth quickly added before Bunny pitched in.

"We make sure things aren't screwed up in The Game."

"Like, glitches and stuff?"

"Something like that."

"So, that's it?" If I sounded disappointed that was because I was a little disappointed. I was kinda expecting something more than that if being a Guardian was so special. What a blow.

"You make it sound as if you expected more." North said.

"Honestly, I kinda was."

"Well, that isn't just it, mate. It's not just go around to check to see if shops are taking more gold than needed or to see if your characters wardrobe is malfunctioning." Bunny said irritated.

"We look for those kinds of glitches, yes, but we also look for viruses that could potentially hurt players inside or even outside the game." Tooth added.

"We mean players getting hurt while they aren't playing." Bunny elaborated, knowing that I was going to ask.

"These side effects could include nose bleeds, severe migraines, bleeding from the ears, hallucinations, mistaking reality for non-reality, paranoia, paralysis, incapability of doing everyday actions, or even becoming comatose." Tooth listed.

"But viruses and glitches aren't the only causes for these effects. Sometimes it's just playing The Game itself problems or not." North said. "Some players can't keep up with the complexity of The Game and become victims to things they have no control over."

I was silent for a few seconds while I took all this in. "So, what happens to the players who come out of being in a coma?

Bunny answered. "Considering that hasn't happened yet we think the loss of motor skills, simple or not, completely."

I remembered hearing and reading about people going into comas because of The Game, but never read or heard about players waking up. I'd taken in the risks of playing the game and since nothing ever happened I never really cared and just continued to press my luck.

I didn't say or do anything and neither did anyone else. They all just watched me to try and gauge my reaction. After a while I nodded my head slowly which quickly became a confident nod. I looked at them.

"What do I have to do?"

North smiled broadly. "So this means you'll join us?" I just nodded again. If possible he just smiled even broader and let out a joyous laugh. Maybe it was an impulse, but he pulled me into a bone crushing hug that squeezed out every bit a breath I had. "This is excellent!" He turned to look back at the others who looked just as thrilled as he was save for Bunny.

Toothiana clapped her hands excitedly as she looked down at Sandman who was smiling brightly too. She threw her hands up and flew over to me and North. "This is exciting! We have to tell Manny!" She landed down next to me and squeezed my arm. "This is going to be great. A new Guardian! We haven't had a new Guardian since, well, me!" She giggled. her happy energy just seem to make her buzz. It made me slightly wonder if she really did that in person. "Oh, but we can't do the ceremony just yet though I have things to do, places to go! More specifically sisters to take care of!" She smiled as she flew up again.

"Is it that late already?" North asked confused.

"Well, it is for Sandman and I!" Sandy agreed by yawning. Did you know yawning is contagious? I yawned along with him and realized that it was indeed late. For me anyway.

"I've gotta get going too. There's a mattress sitting 3 feet away from me and it's calling my name." I said as I stretched just to emphasize how tired I was. Admittedly the action wasn't needed, but I am known to do things that aren't necessary.

"This is unbelievable." Bunny started up. "I stayed up all through the night, which it is almost six in the mornin' now, just to have this dumb Q & A that only involved two, and I repeat, TWO questions from the human Popsicle over there." He pointed at me fashioned along with his well-known glares. "I have classes tomorrow I can't be staying up like this."

"I believe I asked…" I took a moment to count on my fingers, "6 questions. And, correct me if I'm wrong, but only 5 of them were answered." I smirked as I looked as Bunny for an answer.

He only squinted at me in confusion before finally realizing what I was talking about. "I am not answerin' that! I don't watch or read that kinda stuff and even if I did I wouldn't tell _you_!"

I heard Toothiana giggle from off to the side and when I glanced back at them I saw that even Sandy was letting out a few airy chuckles. I walked up towards Bunny, him glaring at me the whole time. When I passed by him I nudged him in the hip with the end of my staff he instantly tensed. "Oh, it's fine. You seem like you're more into school girls anyway." I laughed as he clenched his fists and looked back at me with this look that so didn't make me tingly just thinking about it. He looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. Darn.

Before I logged off completely that night I received two messages.

Message #1:

_From: The Last Light [Jamie]_

_Subject: fine!_

_Message:_

_i'll stay away from them. jeez. you sound like my mom._

Message #2:

_From: Dont-Forget-To-Floss [Toothiana]_

_Subject: Good Night Jack!_

_Message: _

_The other option I gave Bunny for a username was Fluffy-Butt-Bunny._


	10. Useless

**A/N: **Hey guys. Before you say anything, I know I said that the last chapter I posted was going to be the last one until I finish. I can tell you right now that we are far from near the end. I just felt extremely bad to all you guys by leaving you here without a new chapter to read. So as a form of apology, I present to you a chapter. Not just any chapter, oh no, but the longest chapter I have posted. A grand total of 4,156 words! Now, I'm sure this will keep you guys sated until the next time.

And just a few notes to add before I send you all on your merry way.

First, I meant to mention that this will be an eventual Jackrabbit story. Now do not fret (or hyperventilate) it's nothing extreme. I'd tell you how but where is the fun in that? Second, I don't have a BETA reader so if anything is amiss or seems odd or wrong please inform me so I can get it fixed ASAP. And lastly, please please please please pleaaassee review. Reviews are good for both me and the story so I know what it is you guys liked and what it is you don't like so that way I know how to work things out in the story. Of course no matter what happens I'm sure I'd enjoy it anyway. Plus, reviews are just nice. It shows that you guys care enough for this story to take the time to tell me you liked it or hate it. I want to hear it all!

I am sure you are tired of my rambling, so without further ado, the chapter.

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 9:

Uselessness

The whole moderator/administrator ceremony was pushed back when we noticed that the 'glitches' were becoming more lively and they weren't able to contact MiM. I told North and the guys about all I knew about the glitches, which didn't help much since they knew just about as much as I did. Bunny did say though that the glitches took whatever players they kidnapped to the same place. What or where this place is no one knows. Bunny said he tried to follow them back to their lair, but he would end up following decoys who would lead him someplace that wasn't where he wanted to be.

I also learned that everyone had a different region that they looked over. Something that didn't _need_ to be mentioned, but I just thought it was cool.

Toothiana looked over the elevated places, Bunny looked over the woodsy/nature related places, North had the bigger city type places, and Sandman just helped all around and took care of the places that no one specifically looked after. North told me that I would be looking over the more icy/deserted areas. I thought that was kinda lame because nothing ever happens out in those places. It's like Siberia out there. I didn't complain that much (read: I didn't complain at all) though since that just means less work for me. And honestly, it doesn't matter what the reason is I am a lazy teenager. Even when it comes to video games and I'm not the one actually doing the physical exercise.

And this is how I ended up here in the middle of some frozen wasteland. North said he'd come by and check up on me some time later. I saw a few (and by few I mean a total of one party of two people) players running around off in the distance. I was currently perched on a rock and tried to remember some of the answers for a test in my Astrophysics class tomorrow. I then briefly wondered what kind of job I'm supposed get with the classes I'm taking. I then wondered why I was taking the classes I was taking in the first place.

There was a scream off in the distance and I quickly looked around for the source. I noticed one of the players that was running around with their friend was on the ground and their aforementioned friend wasn't around. I quickly flew over and knelt down by the downed player.

"Hey, are you alright?" I asked helping them into a sitting position. Their character looked incredibly pale, like as if the color was just drained from them. I didn't know if that was how their person looked naturally or what and it briefly brought the idea on how rude it would sound if I asked.

"M-my friend and I were just playing around and then she stopped. I asked her what was wrong and when she looked at me she had, like, no color on her! And her eyes were this creepy yellow color and she attacked me." At this point she started crying.

"Hey, no, come on don't cry. Where did she go?" I asked.

"S-she started running that way," She pointed just ahead of her. "But she d-disappeared into this black mist or something. What's w-wrong with h-her?" She looked at me with watery eyes.

"I, I don't know. But hopefully something gets done about it." I played it off.

I healed the girl back up and got her back into the nearest town. Her color never restored and at one point I thought her hand glitched up a bit, but I could have imagined that or something. Too much stress and things going on in my life at one time. I need a nap.

I went back to my post, but North seemed to have beaten me to it.

"Jack, where did you go? You are not supposed to be going off whenever you please. Not yet anyway." He scolded.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. I was just helping this girl. I think a glitch attacked her." I told him.

"A glitch? All the way out here?" He was just as confused as I was because I certainly wasn't expecting something like that to happen all the out here. "I told the others we would be meeting up to tell what we have found out so far."

He used one of his Teleportation Orbs to send us to some weird workshop place. I definitely have never been or even seen this place before. I looked around and the first thing that came to mind was Santa's Workshop. Of course, it could have been just about anyone's workshop, but there was too much Christmassy type things lying around to convince me otherwise.

"What is this place?" I asked still looking around.

"My Home!" North said a lot louder than was really necessary. He seems to understand the not giving a fuck if I was unnecessary loud or not rule.

"Whoa, what? _This _is your Home?" I ran to the railing and saw that it went down farther.

For those of you who don't know what a Home is, it's pretty much just a home that you can create and stuff for your avatar. You guys have seen my Home, it was the little pond in the middle of the seems-to-always-be-dead forest. Your Home can look like and be whatever the heck you wanted it to be, you just had to have the sufficient funds to able to afford all the crap. Rooms or Homes can be different sizes, but bigger Rooms or Houses are a hella lot more expensive, but gold is no object to North apparently.

"Hey, North I think you got a Yeti infestation, man." I said as I leaned over the railing to get a better look at the floor beneath the one we were on.

"Infestation?" He laughed, full on hands on the stomach roar of a laugh. "There is no infestation, Frost Boy, those are friends. They live here in my Home." He smacked me on the back and almost sent me tumbling over the edge.

After a moment of flailing and not trying to fall I said, "They live here? You can actually do that?"

"What is there you can't do in this game?" I turned around and saw Bunny leaning against one of the wooden pillars.

"You can't do the nasty." Tooth's voice pitched in as she flew in through one of the windows followed by Sandy.

I chuckled and leaned on my staff. "'The nasty'?"

"Yeah! You know the dirty. Sexually explicit intimate things." She lightly blushed. "They haven't been able to get that patch released yet." She explained and Sandy nodded to confirm and made a disgusted face as an icon that looked like 'XP' floated above his head. He looked like a little kid who just watched his parents kiss what with his face all scrunched up.

"I had no idea they were actually trying to get that allowed." I said not really believing it. I imagined avatars everywhere having sex. I shuddered. Talk about unsanitary.

"I can't believe that it actually might get passed." Bunny said from where he stood. He clearly wasn't signing his name on the petition any time soon.

"Kissing and stuff is okay I guess, but the full package? That's blowing things out of proportion a little dontcha think? I don't even recall anyone talking about this on The Board either." I continued because it was true. I mean people talk about a lot of things, and I mean _a lot_ of things, even things that weren't necessarily true.

"Well you've never been an Admin either." Tooth said proudly, "We're special so we get special privileges." She grinned.

"And what are these 'special privileges'?" I leaned forward on my staff more than a little interested.

"We are here for different reason." Again with the back smacking. "Jack tell Guardians what you discovered today."

"Uh, oh, right. So there was this player who was attacked by her friend her friend's avatar had no color on her whatsoever and disappeared in a black mist." I said in one whole go. And from the looks on everyone's face it was a pretty lame explanation, but they got the gist of what I was saying. Maybe.

"That's what I heard 'round the forests today." Bunny said after giving me a look.

"I read the same thing on The Boards and around the mountain tops too!" Tooth looked down at Sandy who just looked up at her helplessly.

"What happened to them? Do you think this is happening to the players who were kidnapped?" I mused.

"Then that wouldn't explain why that girl just attacked her friend outta the blue like that." Bunny crossed his arms as he thought.

"Well, really it doesn't explain very much actually. I mean, it's been happening all around. Not to mention everyone has noticed." Tooth's voice showed how worried she was, her brows creased together.

"And there's been increase in attacks everywhere." North pitched in from the side.

"Well. What the heck are we going to do? The two main questions that need to answered are where is everyone being taken and who is behind all this." I said and started pacing. I glanced at everyone's face. They all had different expressions showing just how they feel about all this. Gauging from intense anxiety, anger, and pensive. It seemed pretty obvious as to who was feeling what.

"Assuming it's a who at all." Bunny said.

I shrugged my shoulders as a gesture of acknowledgment and really took it in consideration. All of a sudden the room just went quiet. It was quiet a second ago but not this type of quiet. Everyone was still and it made me look at all of them. They all shared the same look. And it wasn't a good one. They looked at each other, excluding myself since I clearly wasn't in the know at that moment.

The look was kinda scary. There was fear, anger, and reminisce all mixed together into one awful amalgam. It wasn't something that they seemed too happy remembering.

"Wait, you don't really mean-" Tooth started to flutter about fretfully, looking back between Bunny and North. Sandy mimicked her movements with the same look of dread.

"I'm not sayin' it is." Bunny interrupted to calm Tooth down from whatever conclusion her mind was coming to.

"Then what are you saying?" She said seriously as she flew into Bunny's space. She was really starting to lose it. If wasn't really paying attention I would have thought she was going to burst into tears or scream which both looked just as likely, but since I was, it actually looked as though she was going to punch something. There was also a small hint of fear there too but she was keen on not letting it show.

Bunny didn't so much as flinch so I flinched for him. I had the brief thought that she was going to hit him but he seemed to know that that wasn't her intention.

"He is saying that Manny was right." North came to Bunny's rescue. He put a large hand on Tooth's shoulder. She visibly relaxed. The tension in her shoulders and back eased and she backed away from Bunny. She gave him a look that was obviously an apology for her actions to which he easily nodded in forgiveness. "Manny told us weeks ago that this was going to happen. We chose not to believe it and we went about unprepared."

I just stood there off to the side and watched all of them. It seemed like I wasn't even there anymore. Just a spectator on their conversation.

I cleared my throat, "Uh, yeah, hi, what are you talking about?"

They all turned to look at me, again with different expressions, and immediately I regretted saying anything at all. It was quiet for a few moments and I really thought they weren't going to tell me anything and was about to tell them that it was okay and they didn't have to say anything. Bunny was the one to break the silence with a sigh and started an explanation.

"Pitch Black." That was all he said. Everyone shared a grim look on their face when he said it too. I was really tempted to just leave right at that point and was just about to do just that until he started up again. "Pitch Black is a virus. A virus that has been 'round since the beginnin' of The Game at least."

"Okay, so, creepy ghost story big deal? That doesn't really mean anything to you guys does it?" I said skeptically. I wasn't really one for ghost stories; sure they were pretty interesting to listen to. I mean I can tell a pretty mean story when I want to, but I never took these guys as someone who actually believed stuff like that.

"Is no ghost story, Jack." North said somberly. "Manny tell me this at the very beginning. Is very serious."

"Alright. What is so dangerous about this thing? And why is it such a threat now?"

"Pitch was not always glitch. He was Guardian like us." North started off. "Manny was one of the first players in The Game he looked around and made sure there was nothing wrong with the game. He checked for glitches and things like that himself. Then he hired other mods and admins to do it for him. One day someone hacked the servers and messed with the programming. Players were able to do things that they normally weren't able to do, like steal from shops and other people's Homes."

"Hey, yeah I remember that. That was super great I got all this gold and was able to buy all this stuff. Not to mention everyone was dropping everything they owned-" I stopped talking when I noticed everyone was glaring at me. "Sorry."

Bunny took over, "Players stopped playin' because they thought it was rip off. The Game Company almost shut down because it was losin' money. Manny had to interfere himself and fixed everythin', though they never caught the guy who hacked the servers. Couldn't trace him back and all. Manny realized that he had to up the security on The Game because he couldn't look over it 24/7. So, he decided to hire players who he believed would look after The Game for him. Sandy there is Manny's grandson." Bunny gestured to Sandy who seemed a bit taken aback at the sudden attention, but smiled and nodded nevertheless. "Sandy was really looking forward to The Game being released and was one of the first people to get it. Not to mention Sandy knows everythin' there is to know about The Game."

"Plus he really has a way with computers and things alike." Tooth says from the side. "So Sandy was on his own and he was extremely awesome at his job, but then there was another virus attack and kinda laid Sandy out. Sandy was able to take care of it of course, but it was extremely difficult. That led Sandy to asking his Grandpappy about recruiting other moderators to help him out. So that is when North joins!"

"Then few months later Bunny joins." North said.

"Then Toothiana climbed on board." Bunny said.

Sandy looked at me with a smile and an emoticon of an arrow pointing at me appeared over his head. "And then I joined." I said.

"It was 'round Tooth joined we actually were titled as Guardians." Bunny said absently as if he were remembering that time. Not sure why he would mention something like that randomly like he did, but I didn't think too much of it; it was some interesting background information.

"Yeah, that was when we found out about Pitch." Toothiana said along with Sandy's nods. "There was another glitch attack about a year ago and it was huge. No one could have missed it, but nowadays no one really cares about old news anymore. It happened it the talk of everyone until an hour later when there's a viral video about a dog jet-skiing." She said with mild agitation as though she couldn't believe the attention span of people in this generation which I couldn't help but agree with.

"So what happened?" I couldn't help but ask, my curious side taking over. If there was one thing that annoyed me most it was unfinished stories. I noticed Bunny staring at me from the corner of my eye, but I was too engulfed in the story to care. That didn't keep the warm tingle shoot down into my toes though.

"Pitch made himself known that time. He materialized into this shroud of black. The power of decay at his fingertips, it was awful! We took care of him that time, but it was certainly not an easy task." Tooth said.

"We don't what it is he is capable of doing this time." North said.

"The horses are definitely new." Bunny grumbled from the side.

North was about to say something, but there was this wave that stirred up the pixels of North's Home and the models of our avatars that caused all of us to look around in confusion. It was an odd feeling that was sent in a wave throughout my body and left an itch in my brain; an annoying itch that I would never be able to scratch. It was without a doubt the most intrusive and disorganizing feeling that has ever swept over me.

I couldn't help but run my hands over my chest and grasp onto my sweatshirt, "Well, that was… uncomfortable." Everyone had the same look for a second which was immediately overlooked when a wicked, unsettling laugh echoed through the building that quickly put all of us on end. It sent a shiver down my spine. And not a good shiver either.

We searched around for the source, grasping our respective weapons. A black figure, almost like a shadow, moved its way around the domed ceiling with the laughter continuing. It left burnt rearranged pixels in its wake before they set themselves right again after a hesitant second. Everyone's eyes followed the shadow until it faded away the laugh following soon after.

It was quiet for what seemed like hours. It was then that I realized that there wasn't a single sound to be heard. The yetis that inhabited North's Home weren't making the loud clatter that they were when I first arrived. Whatever that was completely muted everything around us.

I broke the endless silence, "_That_ was Pitch?" I still held my staff in a painful clutch.

"I'd recognize that pompous laugh anywhere." Bunny growled.

"And I'd recognize that annoying accent." A disembodied voice said from everywhere and nowhere at once.

We all swiftly looked towards the source (well everyone else did, I had no idea where it came from). I looked toward where everyone else is looking. They were all looking at the black figure that was standing atop the giant globe that North had sitting at the heart of his Home. The figure looked just like the shadow that passed through a moment ago, but was significantly smaller.

"When are you going to drop it anyway? We all know you're faking." The voice said. It had a rich British accent that is more prominent the more it spoke.

Bunny really didn't like that. He bared his teeth and ran over to the railing before jumping and landing atop the glowing sphere. Pitch had disappeared before he got there. I looked around wondering where he went until he spoke again from somewhere to the side.

"And who is this? Jack Frost? Don't loners hang around isolated areas? Why in The Game are you hanging around these cheaters?" He said in an uninterested tone, leaning against a large wooden pillar.

"Don't you have graveyards that need stalking?" I snapped back. Yeah, I really didn't like this guy. "They aren't cheaters either."

"Right, right. You don't want to have anything to do with anyone else unless it benefits yourself I understand. I'll just ignore you then." He turned to walk away, "But I'm sure you're used to that." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

I was stunned into silence for a second. I already knew I was a loner and that no one liked me, that wasn't news. So why did hurt to hear it out loud?

Bunny yelled out again, the sound ringing throughout the building, as he tried to once again charge at Pitch. Bunny was fast, extremely fast, but Pitch was faster (more like he just uses glitches… loser). Pitch walked around the pillar where Bunny followed him but he just ran around the other side. Pitch nowhere in sight. Bunny let out a frustrated yell.

Pitch stood atop the globe once again. He held his hands being his back as he looked down at us. "Well, this has been fun, but I have much better places to be and better things to be doing." He turned around looking as though he was just about to leave but he looked like he just remembered something. "Oh, and by the way Tooth, tell your sister I said 'hello'." He grinned wickedly then dissolved into black pixels and faded away.

Tooth's eyes were saucers and she began to flit around nervously, wringing her hands close to her chest. She looked around for an answer that wasn't there, "Wha- what do you think he meant by that? You don't think he would-" She continued to spew out her worries in jumbled words that were hard to comprehend if you didn't listen. She would say heated threats then quickly change back to sorrowful worries and then back again.

"Your sisters know that guy?" I asked.

"I only have one sister who actually plays The Game and of course she knows about him." She said as she lowered her hands. Then end of her sentence trailed off as she seemed to realize something that everyone didn't seem to quite catch onto as quickly. "Oh no." She flew off into the air a clear window opening in front of her where she started to frantically type away.

"Tooth, where are you going?" North called up to her with a worried expression.

"I have to go." That was all she said and that was all any of us was able to ask before she pixelated away, logging off.

We all stood there staring at where Toothiana was just at dumbfounded. At least I was. I may have not known Toothiana for very long, especially when compared to the others, but I knew her enough to know that that was very un-Toothiana. Bunny, North, and Sandy all shared confused looks with each other.

"Well, now what?" I asked awkwardly.

"Well what is there left to do? Tooth isn't even online anymore. Pitch disappeared to God knows where. The glitches attackin' players don't seem to stop multiplyin'." Bunny finished with an unsatisfied grunt as he crossed his arms.

I glanced down at Sandy with a useless look. He just smiled supportively for a second before it faltered and he looked back up at where Tooth once was with a worried expression. North looked just as worried as Sandy did but tried to keep a strong front. North had opened a window of his own and was typing away at his. He was a noticeably slow typer, whether that was because he was upset or if he just wasn't very good at it was up for debate (judging by how he was using only his index fingers and staring at the keyboard intently I'm guessing the latter).

After he finished typing whatever it was he closed the window and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "I guess that is it for today. You are leaving, yes?" The question was directed at me and Sandy.

"Oh, uh, yeah I guess if that's it." I rubbed the back of my neck and looked down at Sandy who shrugged.

"Bunny you are leaving too?" We looked at where Bunny was.

He shook his head and had a pensive look on his face. He kept his gaze down towards the floor. "Nah, I might stick around a little while longa. I'll… patrol my region or sumthin'." He said the last part distractedly before he opened his own portal, a hole in the ground, and hopped down without another word.

"Ah, yes, I will also keep eye out on things. Goodnight, friends." North said as he turned back towards where the globe sat and leaned on the wooden railing.

I made some sort of halfhearted parting gesture and left with the faint feeling of confusion and feeling all the more useless.


	11. Bunny What Have You Gotten Into?

**A/N: **Hello, again everyone. I just need to say. I absolutely hate this chapter. I really do. But there was no other way for this thing to work. Anyway. I hope you guys enjoy and I also need to say that I am working on another story! I have no idea why, but I thought it was a good idea (an extremely bad idea actually). I don't know when I'll post the first chapter of that one but it probably won't be soon. I won't be able to write anything for awhile since school is getting ready to end so that means finals week and also the first 2 weeks of my summer vacation I will be in Virginia/New York with my aunt. So that means. No real computer access.

Welp, that's all my ramblings. Sorry for being gone so long! I'm still writing for you guys I promise! Please review! I like to know what you guys think of my writing and it helps me not feel so self-conscious /paranoid about my writing and you guys not liking it.

* * *

**Amalgamating Flesh & Pixels**

Chapter 10:

Bunny, what have you gotten yourself into?

That night I couldn't get any sleep. I even so much as got up to tinker with my computer a little just to pass the time. I couldn't stop thinking about whether or not Tooth and her sister were okay, or if anyone was okay. Then that made me think just how many sisters she had and feel partially grateful that not all of them played The Game. I was starting to hope that they never would either.

I thought about logging on again just to see what was going on but didn't feel all that into it. I just signed in but didn't go with the full avatar and stayed on my homepage. The guys had sent me friend requests shortly after I had agreed to join them as a Guardian.

Tooth was still offline. I decided to send her a quick message asking if everything was alright. After sending the message I moved on to the others. Sandy's status said idle and his icon looked as though he was sleeping. Bunny was still logged on along with North. Under North's name it said he was still located in his Home and under Bunny's name it gave the coordinates to where he was located and from the looks of it, it seemed like someplace I'd never been to or at least someplace I didn't venture to very often. Feeling a little curious and with the excuse of not having anything better to do I slid the headset over my head. I slid the visor over my eyes and leaned back against the wall and logged on.

The logging in process never bothered me. Okay that was a lie, it bothered me the whole first year I had The Game. The neuro-sensors felt like needles were sticking into my brain and my eyes and it both bothered and scared the crap out of me because I couldn't do anything about it. There was a warm wave that flooded my veins which quickly turn icy cold and I couldn't do anything because my senses were all transferred into the game and I couldn't move or feel my physical body anymore. After logging on it felt like my virtual body was real and everything was fine. A bit surreal and little dream-like at first but after while if felt… natural. Kinda like a second body. I always had this small fear that someone would find me here and try to do something to me without my knowledge or tear my headset off while I was still playing. _That_ wouldn't end too well either.

Now logging off was a whole different story all together. That wasn't something I ever got over and I actually think it isn't something I ever will. Once you log off your nerves and senses just come rushing back into your body and it always knocks the wind out of me because of how sudden it always is. At first I had the worst headaches and migraines but after becoming accustomed to the process they subsided. After a particularly intense gaming session (this is usually when I play for days on end or when I spend a lot of time fighting) when I log out I am covered in blood that is steadily running down from my nose, and on rare occasions my ears, or I get a bloody nose right after I log off. Maybe even sometimes I'll vomit but that doesn't happen as often as the bloody noses. I have to keep a trash bin and Kleenexes nearby for just in case emergencies. I even keep a notepad stuck to the wall to keep track of how many days have gone by since my last 'incident'. It's been a few weeks.

I don't know if it's different for everyone and I don't know if I should be worried because this was something that has always happened and hasn't eased up in the slightest since I bought the game years ago. It could have something to do with the fact that I hand built my computer and my headset but who knows. I don't worry about it too much since it isn't anything severe and I definitely don't have the money to afford a visit to the doctors.

I blinked my eyes open to find myself in my Home, the last place I was at when I logged off. I breathed in the cool air and opened a hologram window before me. I entered in the coordinates to where Bunny was supposedly located and teleported there.

The area was going through its night-time phase. I let my eyes adjust and looked around and saw that it was a grassy spacious closed in area that had moss or some kind of plant life covering every surface. There were ledges that climbed onto high grounds but also had pathways that led upwards too. Large trees scattered about here and there. I searched around from where I stood trying to see if I could see Bunny. I saw him sitting on a huge grassy hill.

As quietly as I could I floated up to where he was. Sitting myself in a tree a couple meters away I saw that Bunny wasn't doing anything. A window was open at his side, it looked like he was messaging someone (or was about to), but he wasn't paying it any attention. He was staring out at nothing in front of him and I briefly wondered if he had fallen asleep. I contemplated whether I should just leave or do something (something annoying just to get his attention) but I thought better of it. I was still thinking of how to get his attention when he called out my name which his voice scared the crap out of me and made me almost jump out of the tree. The reasonable idea of fleeing the scene seemed like a good one at that moment since being caught stalking your kinda sorta maybe, maybe not crush didn't seem like very good situation to be caught in. I had stood up and was just about to mumble some sort of half assed excuse and apology and book the fuck out of there but his gravelly voice stopped me.

"You're not very good at bein' stealthy, mate." He said with a chuckle.

I made a face as I turned around to face where he was sitting. "Hey, I'm amazing at being stealthy it's just nothing seems to get by those giant satellite dishes on your head." I gestured to his ears and jumped down from the tree and sauntered to where he was sitting.

I had hoped for a laugh or at least another chuckle but he just smiled but even I could tell there wasn't much behind it. He realized the hologram was still up and quickly closed it. I quirked an eyebrow but didn't say anything about it.

I rubbed my hand absently on my thigh and cleared my throat. "So, uh, what are you doing out here Mr. Creeper?"

"You're the one who not only came here but sat there and watched me and I'm Mr. Creeper?" I felt my neck and face warm up and began to stutter lame excuses. He shook his head with a smile. "I came out here to get mah mind off things."

I took a seat next to him. "Why here? Why not just log off and do something in the real world?"

He shrugged his shoulders with a sigh. "I either sit 'ere and bask in the illusion of cool night air or sit in my room studyin' for classes. I like the first option betta; could do without the worry even for a few hours."

I felt like there was more that he wasn't saying, but I'm trying to nice at the moment so I let it go.

"Classes?" I asked.

"What?"

"You've mentioned classes, like, two times now. What kind of classes are you talking about?" I elaborated.

He looked at me and let out a chuckle in disbelief. "Why do ya care about what kinda classes I'm takin'?"

"What? Can't a guy ask for the sake of asking?" He just stared at me which caused me to fidget a bit and look away from him and I added quietly to the end. "Just tryin' to make conversation…"

He eventually let out a sigh. "College classes. Majoring in business." His nose twitched.

I sniggered a bit. "Business? Really. You don't seem like the type." I eyeballed him.

"Doesn't matta." He rolled his shoulders.

"So… do you like these classes?" I asked with a small smile, watching his expression

"They're alright I suppose." He shrugged his shoulders, nonchalant, at the same time his nose twitched and I finally understood what it meant. "What 'bout you? You're like in the 2nd grade or somethin', right?" He looked at me.

Even though I knew he was joking, my jaw couldn't help but drop at the comment. "Excuse me? I'm a senior in high school thank you very much!" I crossed my arms in defiance and sat up a bit straighter. "How old are you anyway? Like 30?"

His eye twitched and the smile that appeared on his face at my reaction quickly vanished at my comment. "I am not 30, ya little snow pixie, I'm 19!" He wasn't hunched over anymore. With me sitting next to him he just but all towered over me and probably made his glare about x10 more effective than my own. As if that was going to make me back down.

"Are you sure about that? You don't sound like any 19 year-old I've ever met, 'cause you sound like you've been smoking 2 packs of cigarettes every day for at least 30 years." I smirked, pleased with my comeback and even more pleased at the response I got for it as I leaned back on one arm.

"Well, then what about yerself then, eh? You've got to be what 10?"

"I am not 10!" I huffed indignantly crossing my arms and paused. "Why do I feel like I've had this conversation before?" I muttered under my breath and paused as I thought for a second. "Oh, yeah. Now I remember." I rubbed my hand over my face, tiredly.

"You've had this conversation before?" Bunny gave me this face and look as though I had lost my mind or something to that equivalent.

"No, I had this same type of conversation with Jamie a while back. I was supposed to be helping him with his homework but then somewhere along the way he couldn't believe I didn't know a single word of what he needed help with and said I was 20. But then again I'd much rather be called 20 than 10!" I grumbled.

"Jamie..? You mean that kid yer always hangin' around?"

"Yeah." I drew out the word. "Why?"

"That kid messaged me a few days ago askin' if _I _could help him with his homework because he said you didn't want to." He gave me an amused look and I just smiled at him and hunched my shoulders. He then got this look as if he had just remembered something. He turned bodily facing me and gave me a more firm look but you could clearly see the smile behind it. I lifted a quizzical eyebrow and kept myself ready for anything when he said, "He also told me that we were best friends." I looked away from Bunny and looked in front of me as I began to worry my bottom lip and remembered that I told Jamie that Bunny and I _were _best friends. "You know what else? He said _you_ told him that." The pure amusement was practically pouring out of Bunny's voice at this point.

"Damn it, Jamie…" I muttered, but I couldn't keep the laugh out of my voice either. I lifted my hands and hunched my shoulders again in a gesture that said 'you got me'. "Yup. I told Jamie that. But I only told him that because I wasn't expecting the kid to turn to you for help when I refused to do that blasphemy you call 5th grade homework."

Bunny laughed now and, man, it was nice to hear it again and the pleasure that filled me knowing that I had caused it. "I just can't believe the kid went to you for help in the first place, mate."

"That's what I said." I chuckled. "I hope you did help him out though."

"Oh, I did. Mere child's play that kid's homework was. Even though I suck at math." He winced. "Maybe it would have been betta if the kid had asked his mum."

Now I laughed. "Jamie's gonna want your head on a platter if he fails his test I hope you know that."

"I think I can endure the wrath of an 11 year-old." I shook my head. Jamie might not be able to beat you up, but he can certainly send you down a long, agonizing trip of guilt. He has that ability down to a tee and it may be fun watching other's get the fire but not so much once you're in the line of fire. Bunny has no idea what he just got himself into.

"I'm sure you can. But that kid is special to me." I said fondly.

"Like you are to me?"

It was deathly quiet. He said that so quietly that I didn't think I'd heard it at first. That maybe my mind had just made it up, but no. He really said that.

We both said our own exclamations of 'what?' and looked at each other as though we hadn't even seen each other before. There was another short pause until Bunny cleared his throat.

"Sorry. That, uh, wasn't supposed ta come out like that." He blushed and wouldn't look at me.

I could feel myself blushing too and my God! I have never felt like such a girl before! Welcome back to the torturous years of Jr. High. "N-no no. It's fine I understand." I stuttered. Ugh. Great. On with the stuttering.

It was quiet again and so very awkward. I kept thinking of what could very well happen in the next few seconds. I knew I liked Bunny. Although I could never get the fact that I had a crush on a anthromorphic rabbit out of my head and not think that I'm some kind of weirdo, but it wasn't just that. It was the dude's damn voice! The gravelly, Australian accent that could send shivers up my spine without even trying! Jesus. And I could only imagine of what could be on the other side of the avatar. Would it work out? Well, another big question is does he even like me? Scrawny, annoying, little Jack Frost? Unlikely, but it's always good to have hope. Right?

"Jack."

I was already becoming hopeful again when Bunny finally spoke up, the confidence back in his voice. I looked at him and saw that he was looking back.

"Jack, look. I like you." I couldn't believe it! Where's the catch? This is too good to be true. I was just about to say something, my heart in my throat and skipping beats, until he made a gesture for me to stop and I snapped my mouth shut. "I like you. A lot. But, the thing is…" Oh, there it is. "This isn't the time to be settin' up relationships and things like that what with all this Pitch nonsense." He looked at me with the most forlorn look and I knew I was giving the same look back because I understood all too well what he meant. And as much as I didn't want it to be true it was. He was right. This was no time. "We are each other's liabilities and Pitch could use that. You might not know anything about him but he could and he certainly would. I just dun want anything to happen to you especially if I was the cause of it." Who knew you could become so disheartened in less than 2 minutes. I felt his soft paw lightly grip the side of my face, bringing my eyes back up to him which I didn't even notice and fallen downward. "Hey, just because we can't be togetha now, doesn't mean we won't eva be. After Pitch is gone it'll just be us two. Alright?"

I nodded my head tried to regain my composure and man he was so close! I wanted more than anything in the world in that moment was for him to just lean forward and… He kissed me on the forehead. He backed away and stood up before I could do anything. "Go get some sleep, Jack. I know it's somewhere in the early morning for you." And he logged off.

I stayed where I was for a moment to catch myself. I got a kiss from Bunny! It wasn't a _kiss_ kiss but still a kiss nonetheless. I jumped straight up and let out a jubilant shout and maybe did a little festive dance because I just scored myself a boyfriend! Hell yeah! Of course, we aren't technically "dating", but he said he liked me and that he'd go out with me just not right now. Who could sleep after such a revelation? Whoo!

Oh, Bunnymund just what have you gotten yourself into now.


End file.
